


Trouble is a Man

by enigma_scars



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adorable, Attraction, Blind Louis, Bottom Louis, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hot, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Love at First Sight, M/M, Meet-Cute, Multi, Music, Presentations, Sculpting, Top Harry, hyper-alertedness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 09:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12187542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigma_scars/pseuds/enigma_scars
Summary: Harry is an English professor at The University of London arts.Louis is a music professor over there.Zayn is an Art professor.Niall is the over-protective friend.Liam is cluelessly happy. He is also the sculpting mentor at the Barbican Arts Centre.Let's fall in love with these characters as we go on a journey of four weeks.Love, cuteness overload, and lot's of fluff.Zarry friendship and Nouis friendship.Read the fic, because I am shit at summaries.





	Trouble is a Man

**Author's Note:**

> First of all Massive thanks to my BETA, Molly who did all of the editing in a day.  
> I am really sorry I was supposed to be ready two weeks ago, but I had a meltdown and had a bad case of writers block.  
> But in the last week, I have completed this fic and my beta has done an amazing job at editing this fic.  
> Second of all to the amazing bestfriend and sister, Pia, who helped me out of my unenthusiastic rut....  
> Lastly, to Tabby, who helped me, guided me and mentored me through three weeks where I wrote this.  
> A massive, massive thanks to all of you!
> 
> This is the link to the Tumblr Post: rebloggable fic post
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoy this story!

**_Title based on the song Trouble is a man by Sarah Vaughan in her album Gloomy Sunday (1946)._ **

**_Third Person POV:_ **

**_Louis._ **

“The assignments are due on Friday. I hope you all do this and do it whole-heartedly. I do not want anybody to slack off, these assignments are very important. These will constitute as internals for first term. Hope you have a good day!” Louis says as he is handed the attendance sheet. He smiles blankly as everybody leaves.

First years in a new Uni, it was bound to be difficult. He never thought that after teaching school kids for two and a half years, he would be appointed as a professor at University of Arts London. This was like a dream come true. He was given a residence job and great pay. Today he completed his first month here and he was already regretting taking first year music students, especially when they were not well equipped to the methods of teaching Louis used. The administration was biased towards the methods; students however were not impressed, not first years at least. The third year majors and second years were complying easily, however.

Louis picks up his load of papers and walks towards his office, careful not to knock over anything. Both his hands were full and he could not feel where he was going. His students were not very keen on helping him travel from class to office and vice versa.

Being blind and a teacher was difficult.

However, there was always Niall who would come check in on him from time to time getting him coffee and everything, helping him prepare lesson plans on the module, and the stuff that required reading. The assignments were being checked by an intern at the department. Some days Louis would sit next to the intern and ask him to read over the assignment as Louis graded it. It was an easy cycle.

Louis went to his room at three in the afternoon, Niall babbling about a sculpting class for anyone that was being held at the Barbican Arts centre. The fees were reasonable and Niall sounded enthusiastic. Louis absent-mindedly listens and hums and affirms or negates when needed, not putting a lot of thought in it.

“We are here.” Niall’s heavy Irish accent said, slowly. Niall knew Louis had sensitive hearing and avoided loud social settings, so even through his loud exterior, Niall maintained a soft-spoken and slow character for Louis. Louis could not be more thankful of Niall. A little bark from the door opening indicates that he has actually reached his quarters. He lets Niall go and cuddles Charlie his service dog, a two-year-old Rhodesian ridgeback, to him.

To Louis, an inky blanket had covered the world always, but his mind was colourful. He had a keen ear for music and his hands could feel every texture, a grain of sand as minute as possible could annoy him if it stuck to his skin. He could feel and recreate too. He did a double major in sculpting and music. 

His hands could glide over an instrument just as delicately as his hands would glide over clay and both crafted magic anyways. He always imagined how people looked based on their voices. To him Niall seems like a person to have colourful hair and colourful eyes with soft feature and from the many times he has hugged Niall, he knows Niall is muscular but chubby and a bit taller than he is. He really likes Niall as a brother. He always has since first grade, when he was put in a normal school instead of a special one.

To him his mummy was always someone with a chubby face and a curvy nose, soft brown eyes, and short, short like an elf. It was true though, his mum would always say his descriptions were right. He described people with their personality and he was glad he had met more soft people and that they overshadowed the times he encountered hateful people too. Louis was always a bit too sensitive, shy and affected by the sadness and negativity around him, it is not like the world was the happiest places for Louis.

Niall assured him he need not worry. Moreover, so did his family, except for his jerk of a biological dad and his ex-step dad. His new step dad was a lovely man, a lawyer who loved everyone around him. Dan was sweet and soft and Louis heard the genuineness in his voice when he first met him. Louis derived that his softness was because of a broken heart and he was somehow right.

That was another thing; Louis just always knew what was going on within people. He hated it and loved it all the same. Like he knew when his mum was pregnant with the first pair of twins, then again with the second pair. He was aware before everyone else that Niall was in love with the snobby girl in ninth grade and he stopped his friend from making the mistake of a lifetime. He was right when he said that Dan and his mum would be married. He was right when Lottie came home to his flat- alone with no Tommy trailing behind -that she was pregnant even before she uttered the words.  

He knew that his ex-boyfriend was secretly a jerk, who muttered bad things about Louis when he thought Louis was out of hearing range. He knew that his marriage proposal was only to make a claim on the inherited property his grandpa left him, and as soon as Louis signed the copies of _‘will’_ that his ex brought in what he claimed was Louis’ best interest, Louis would lose all he had. He was not going to be fooled. He had it proofread by Dan whose immediate response was to tell him to break up with Ricky. Louis was glad he did.

Just like that, he knew that his memory was a dick to him as it reminded of things he should simply forget about. He thinks that to forget all the bitterness he needs to refresh himself. The best idea he thinks would be to go to the sculpting class Niall was rambling about earlier. He gets his phone out from his pocket and commands the phone to call ‘Neil’.  The cell obeys the voice command and soon Niall is on the other side, “Hola, Tommo!” He says, softly cheerful.

“Have you made your mind to come to this sculpting thingy?”

“Yes.” Louis says voice small and dejected somehow. Charlie’ yaps a little, snuggling into Louis’ leg.

Niall catches on and soothingly asks, “Bad thoughts, babe?”

“Too many. Too soon. Please.” Louis pleads.

“I will be over then we can change and I’ll drive us to the Art centre so that I can sign us in and then I can watch you sculpt us something beautiful every week.” Niall says, softly smiling.

Louis only smiles.

* * *

 

**_Harry._ **

The cafe, as usual was bustling with life. People were crowding the front desk, some even hounding the multiple display glasses filled with baked goodies. The baristas and waiting staff were cheerful and on their toes; filling multiple coffee cups and serving teas and baked stuff.

There were not many servers, only three, and everybody was getting impatient as normally one would when waiting to get a simple refill of your tea or whatever was in your cup. There was suggestion box around the front desk and it was emptied every week when there were enough in there. Surprisingly, this particularly busy cafe actually went through many of the suggestions.

Their success was only on paper, though, seeing as Harry still had not received his second cup of Assam tea. Everything in him was not successful in stopping him from marching towards the front desk and asks for the suggestion sheet to violently suggest getting more people in the house to work. How hard is it for this very successful beverage house and bakery to get more hands to help? It is practically swallowing money and is conveniently placed next to University Of Arts London, the Senate House and The British Museum. Are there no university students who want a job in a good-paying cafe?

Harry waits another three minutes before his patience feigns low and suddenly there is a loud crash next to him and he looks up to see a frustrated old man shouting violently at a server. The server starts explaining about their delayed services because one of their baristas is on leave and no one has applied as a replacement, so one of the servers has taken up the job and that is exactly why there are so few hands outside. Harry sympathises, he really does but the voice of the server, however sincere, is annoying him even further. He ends up politely saying, “How about I make you lot an advert for the open position and you pay me with the second refill of my tea?”

The old man rushes out, without paying and the server tries to run after him but Harry stops him and says, “Mate, I am almost late to work and I cannot function without two cups of tea. I really suggest you fill this drink and I pay for the brute that left.”

The server says nothing after that and quickly does as asked. Harry pays a total of 7pounds and 45 cents before leaving with a huff. He was late for his first lecture.

Harry rushes to the campus, his car still parked at the cafe. He did not bother to drive the five-minute slow walk. He reaches the campus in three via jog, however. He races past most jaywalkers and gets a few greetings but chooses to ignore them as he runs, his hair in a tight bun and his face sweating as his feet manage not to tangle together. He reaches the English Dept. building and runs up the steps. He stops in front of his class takes a deep breath, wipes his face with his handkerchief, and ruffles his clothes before stepping in. He hears the noise around him die as everybody quiets down.

“Good morning, Mr. H.”

“Good morning, wordsmiths.” Harry replies to the class of 145.

Harry was an English Teacher at University of Arts London. He had been working here for two years now. He was a student favourite. He was funny, at least he tried to be; he was interactive, and modern as well as traditional. He gave less homework and explained modules and syllabi better than most. Obviously, that was only because he too had graduated from here only two years prior. He was not old or grumpy but yes, he was stern and managed the students very well. He also led them through a march for pride last August, when the student body council decided to do so. He was one of the many professors who walked with them.

He was accidentally outed as gay when he was caught kissing the university’s Fine Arts professor Mr. Malik at the front of the march, later they were given a lot of shit for it in the staff room, as well as the campus grounds. It was published in the college magazines cover page only for Harry and Zayn to deny being in a relationship as they were just very close friends.

Zayn and Harry were roommates back in college at Manchester, and fate brought them together here last year, when Harry bumped into the elder lad inside the campus, resulting in an alcohol-induced reunion.

“I am passing the attendance sheet up now; there is only ten minutes for the class to end. Everybody sign please and does not miss it. I don’t want anybody in my office telling me they forgot to sign.” Harry says, mock seriously glaring at the class.

The lecture ends exactly at 9:55 AM and everyone leaves before Harry is handed the attendance sheet, and he walks out, emptying the room for the next batch. Harry walks to the office, opens the office door to enter, and is immediately met with the familiar smell of sandalwood, spilt tea and old books. This somehow felt homier than his lonely apartment.

His student’s assignment sheets and booklets lay on the table, neatly stacked. The walls were covered in library artefacts’ like cupboards holding many classics as well as modern literary novels and scriptures from Oxford. The books gave him more company than his friends and relatives ever could. To him the stacks of knowledge, fiction and imagination were a world of safety and a haven of support. He never belonged to this world anyway.

Harry is pulled out of his trance like notion when his cell phone rings. It was an unknown number.

“Hello, Mr. Styles here.” It felt weird to introduce him in this manner.

“Well, Mr. Styles. This is Mrs. Cummings, from the beverage house. I was told by one of my server’s told me we are supposed to expect an advert for a server. It was you right?”The woman says.

“Oh, Mrs. Cummings! Yes, I was about to get to it. It will be up on Craigslist and where not, by lunchtime, surely that is convenient.” Harry asks, silently sighing as he places more assignment sheets from first lecture on the desk. He pulls out his laptop from his bag and hears an affirmation from the cafe owner. He hangs up after a polite goodbye.

He actually wastes fifteen minutes to put up a proper advert on Craigslist and one on the departments social’s page for the students to see and consider a job here. He decides he should actually start working on his batch two’s lesson plans when another call interrupts him. It is Zayn this time.

“How come you missed me?” Harry asks, cheekily. He gets up from his seat and walks towards the window directly showing him a picturesque vision of the University Campus. He is glad he chose this individual office. The scenery of walking students and their many interactions put a smile on his face.

“I need you to do something for me.” Zayn says in his slow drawl.

“That sounds risky. What is it?” Harry replies.

“How about we meet for lunch at the cafe down the street and I discuss it with you?” Zayn asks, pinching his bottom lip, it was evident in the slow lisp in his voice.

“Um, sure.” Harry replies, unsure somehow.

Zayn cheerfully says a ‘great’ and hangs up without a goodbye.

Harry stares at his phone for a few and then just simply walks back to his seat, shrugging off his Bennett Goldman suit jacket. He picks up the University booklet on new module instructions and guide. He reads it, marking a ton of notes and bookmarking the pages of importance he will have to explain to the students.

His time runs by quick and soon he is walking through the similar corridors to the projector room, where this batch have to be shown the first new module on modern literature syllabus. Harry feels prepared as he glanced through the booklet. It seems like a student walking in on one of these classes, knowing full well, what the professor is going to teach.

He sets up the projector with the help of the technician and soon the students are filing in chatting amongst themselves. Harry never rolls up his sleeves, because of the tattoos littering his skin, but today he takes a risk and does so, exposing his many tattoos to second year Masters Students. He hears murmuring amongst them and turns the mic on to order them to kindly shut up and pay attention to what he is teaching or immediately walk away. No one does, so he thinks he has their attention.

The modern literature module goes wonderfully as students pay attention to the interactive forum like situation. Harry is glad he read the booklet.

At lunch break, he finds himself in the beverage house and takes a seat in his usual spot, the third couch by the window. He is informed that already three people have come up to them for a job offer and all of them were from the Uni. He gets a free coffee, three refills in return of his kind gesture, and he is asked to remove the advert later.

 A perfectly dishevelled Zayn, wearing loose blue denim pants and an artistic blue sweater with paint patch and droplets, that looked way to designer for it to be a mistake or accident.  He spots Harry and rushes to him with reddened cheeks and a smile.

“Hi, what has gotten you blushing? Or must I ask who?” Harry asks.

“Oh, sod off you prick.” Zayn says, blushing harder.

“It is a who.” Harry confirms.

“That kept aside, I have a request.” Zayn says, avoiding the prior topic.

“Shoot.”

“Iwantyoutoposeasanudemodelformyartclass.” Zayn sputters out. 

“What was that?”

Zayn sighs, before admitting, “My class requested you to be a nude model for our next nudism art class. Basically, you just have to stand in the nude, in front of your third batch of English students. My third year major students who take your English classes. I should not have given them an option. Stupid, stupid Zayn.” He murmurs the last bit.

“Well that is unprofessional of you. What were their choices?” Harry asks curious.

“Well, you, someone from the footie club, or someone professional who we would have to hire. Students are poor and so is the department. We cannot afford to hire a full-fledged nude model. We needed someone with sharp features and you fit that perfectly. Like you go to the gym, five times a week. You are a health freak; you have slight OCD and bath thrice a day, so you are clean. You are a literal sex god with sharp jaw lines and soft green eyes and perfect lips and when you open that ridiculously tight bun, the hair is very curly and perfect, just perfect. Just please don’t say no.” Zayn murmurs not meeting Harry’s eyes.

“Um, okay. However, it cannot clash with my schedules. Or else I am out. What about the head of Dept.?” Harry asks.

“He is taken care of. He was in the class when the discussion was taking place.” Zayn says.

“So you kind of already confirmed my presence even before asking me. When was this?”

“Last week.” Zayn murmurs, softly grinning.

“Ye old bastard.” Harry shakes his head, laughing slowly.

They both have some lunch before Harry drives them back to the campus and drops Zayn in the Fine Arts department, before driving back to his own.

His day is better than most when his students are usually just plain uncooperative and bratty. That was not the case today and thus, Harry was happy. That night as he enters his bedroom after a particularly great workout at the gym he is not haunted with loneliness or vacant emotions. Just a laugh and a cuddle with his cat Fat Gru.

* * *

 

 

**_Louis._ **

“That guy has been staring at us forever now.” Niall says as he and Louis walk further ahead from the ice-cream cart.

Louis chuckles softly, his left hand looping with Niall’s right. “Let him, he probably thinks you are cute.”

“More like you are cute and he is a creepy stalker.” Niall says, shuddering.

“Oh don’t be over-dramatic, and no one finds a man with a service dog cute.” Louis huffs.

“That is you being daft. Charlie is just a bonus to this situation. Aren’t you Charlie?” Niall asks rhetorically to the dog jogging besides them. Charlie woofs and snuggles Louis’ leg almost tripping him.

“Oh, Charlie, Niall, calm down you two.” Louis mutters.

They both yelp before quieting down. Louis sighs at them before he is walking forward with Niall’s hand on his waist.

“You better pay attention to me. I want to go home and get ready for the weekend. The human sculpting, it is starting day after, after tomorrow. It is late let us get out. Charlie has had a great walk.”

At the exit, Niall quietly presses his lips to Louis’ forehead and murmurs, “The creep is following us.” Louis softly giggles and pulls Niall towards the station, Charlie hot on their heels as Niall speed walks, not wanting Louis to be hurt.

“Is he still following us?” Louis asks, chuckling at Niall.

“I don’t want to look behind. He might just be there.” Niall says. Slowing down a little, Louis says, “Just look behind you fool. Maybe he isn’t following us, anymore.”

Niall squawks at the suggestion but does so anyway. He squeaks louder, “He is walking with another man. Let us walk fast; we are almost at the station. There are stairs Louis, calmly. “

Niall guides him. They jog carefully, Charlie yapping at Niall’s behaviour, Louis was laughing maniacally. Niall got on the first train that came their way and Louis was carefully seated next to him, Charlie keeping an eye on them as the passers-by stared at them.

“Are we safe now Niall?”Louis asks, laughing uncontrollably at his daft friend.

“Stop laughing, Lou. The creep was following us, all the way, until we almost ran down the subway stairs. Then we lost him and now we have to get down at Holborn. Quit laughing, man.” Niall says, disgruntled.

Louis laughs harder. Niall glares at his best friend who does not know he is glaring at him. However, Louis’ insight is amazing, “Oh, no. I feel an Irish leprechaun glaring at me. Charlie help.”

“No, Charlie, don’t help the bad friend.” Niall says.

Charlie defies Niall and clings closer to Louis, licking his palm and pushing his head to be pet by Louis. Niall huffs out, “Traitors. The lot of you!”

Louis just guides his hand to Niall’s chest and just as Niall is about to forgive him, he pinches his nipple and Niall squeals like a child. “Loueh....”

Charlie glances away from Niall and Niall feels attacked.

“I came out to have a good time; honestly I am feeling so attacked right now. ”

“Oh shove off. We had a great time, until you started obsessing over the person who was not a creep, but was still dubbed as one. Honestly, Neil. You judgemental dickaroo.”Louis huffs.

“I am sorry for saving us from a potential creep/rapist/murderer.” Niall huffs. Crossing his arms across his chest, he pouts like a child.

“Will you stop that? It is annoying. That person would not have done anything to us, seeing as we were out on Bedford Ave with crowd surrounding us. The streets are filled with people at this time of the day and you go ahead and assume a man going his way could be a kind of psychopathic criminal. You should stop watching so much CSI: Miami, Law and Order, Criminal Minds and Dexter X. These shows nearly make me drive a knife through my blind eyes. Stop with this neuroticism alright?” Louis huffs.

“Are you angry? I am sorry, alright. I mean it.” Niall says as Louis gets up on the announcement of Holborn Station. Niall and Charlie follow. Charlie guides Louis in getting down and succeeds in banishing Niall from upsetting Louis further. However, Louis abruptly stands after walking a few paces and Niall bumps into his back.

“You know what, let’s forget it. I want pizza for dinner and get me some tiramisu, and you will be forgiven.”Louis says.

“Yeah sure.” Niall says softly, hugging Louis from behind as he guides the three towards the University Residences.

Back at Louis’ little one storey house, Niall orders pizzas from a Smokin’ Joes and then walks to the cosy little Italian place on street beyond the east exit of the University.

They have a quiet night in where Louis plays some Queen and some early Jazz songs on the piano and later in bed, Niall reads Louis his favourite book, Mark Twain’s Huckleberry Finn. They have some grand laughs and Louis falls asleep cuddled between Niall’s broad chest and Charlie’s heavy breaths.

* * *

 

**_Harry._ **

Harry and Zayn are sitting at their cafe and drinking their usual after a particularly hard day at work. After two weeks of nude posing that Harry was subjected to, Zayn politely thanks him.

 “Mate, thank you so much for posing throughout the weeks. I really appreciate it.” Zayn mutters.

 The first two classes were the worst because these were faces he has seen before and will probably see for a few more time. His tattoos were out in the open and everything else too. He had to fully shave his pubes and wax his body in general for this and now he has gotten a lot more confident at it.

“There seems a ‘but’ in that sentence. What is it, Malik, what else do you want?” Harry asks, seemingly noticing the clause in Zayn is speaking.

“I, uh, I am seeing this guy, and he is a sculpting professor...” Zayn is interrupted by Harry.

“Mr. Cormack? Eww!” Harry wrinkles his nose in disgust.

Zayn punches Harry’s bicep and groans at his childishness, “At least listen completely you doofus. He is a sculpture professor at Barbican Arts Centre, he has been conducting a small class or camp like thing for everyone for a month now, and he needs models for each person. You will be assigned to one of the students and they will craft...you, in general.” Zayn blushes and Harry squawks.

“You do it!” Harry exclaims.

“I am, but I am assigned to Liam. He needs to demonstrate and he says there are some blind students who have signed up too, so please. I am your best friend! Do it for me and I will make you my best man at my wedding.” Zayn compromises, it is not really a compromise when Harry is his only best friend.

“Best man and I get stag party rights.” Harry demands.

“Deal.” “Deal.” The both shake on it.

They finish their drinks and Zayn pays as they walk towards Bedford Square Garden Park together.

“When is it again?” Harry asks.

“Every Sunday, at 10:00 in the morning. It lasts for two to three hours, even longer than that sometimes. So Sunday, at the Centre, at 9:45? ” Zayn says with a shrug.

“That is cool.” Harry says.

They reach the park and sit on a bench facing the kid’s park. Watching the kids run up and down the sandbox, sliding and climbing.

“Can I bring Fat Gru to this thing?” Harry asks, hopeful.

“Don’t give me the eyes and smile Harry! Oh, fuck! Okay I will ask Lima.” Zayn mutters.

“Lima, Aah?” Harry asks.

“It’s Liam to you. Only I can call him Lima.” Zayn says, possessively.

“Whoa, how long have you been together?” Harry asks, carefully.

“Knew him in Uni, didn’t have the balls to talk to him then. Found him strolling with a huge Great Dane and a German shepherd two months back and I was walking Bucky then. His dog playfully attacked Bucky and it became a game for the three dogs. His Great Dane is named Loki.” Zayn says, shyly.

“Oh! Dork loves Dork then.” Harry snorts.

“I am not a dork and neither is he.” Zayn huffs, nose high up.

“Oh yes, sure. Mr. His Great Dane is named Loki.” Harry imitates Zayn’s slow drawl.

“Eww, never do that again.” Zayn says, slapping Harry’s stomach, before walking ahead towards the swing set and leaving Harry behind. 

Harry stops laughing. When his eyes land on a particular person with slightly fringed and curled hair. He was wearing an oversized sweater and sweats and was playing with a service dog. However, before Harry could even glance properly at the man, another man comes up to them and he carefully puts his hands on his waist and they hug for a little as the taller man hugs him tight enough to show how petite the other one is.

Harry feels jealous and his loneliness comes back to haunt him.

He glares at the blond. If only looks could kill.

“Don’t glare that way, seems homophobic.” Zayn’s voice mutters in his left ear.

“It’s not homophobic, creepy perhaps, not phobic.” Harry clarifies.

“I know Harry, but no one else does. People will hate you if you behave that way; creepiness is you through and through, however.” Zayn laughs, loudly at Harry’s bewildered expression.

“You are getting it now!” Harry exclaims as he tackles Zayn onto the sand and playfully wrestles him.

At times like these, Harry is glad, he has a friend like Zayn who can cheer him up and never behave rigid or make fun of him for feeling this way. Harry sees the couple multiple times. At the hot dog cart, at the ice cream cart, at the exit, and all the way until the subway stop of Tottenham Court Road. After that, Zayn is parting ways with him and Harry gets on a bus.

 He lived at a nice place in Shaftesbury Avenue; in all honesty. He stayed at the Glass House, a high-rise building and his apartment had two bedrooms and two bathrooms. It was lonely and big and cold.

He opened the door of his flat to meet a disgruntled Fat Gru, with an empty food bowl in the illuminated flat, the outside view from the city and the bustling streets were a bonus. Somehow, Harry realizes suddenly that he is really in love with seeing things from an outer eye, as he would never expect anyone to look at people from their sixth floor apartment and wonder what it is to be them, but Harry has many of these thoughts and tonight he does not want to dismiss them.

* * *

 

**_Louis._ **

Sunday morning, bright and early, Louis is awakened and ready and desperately waiting for Niall to knock on his door. He has checked the time over a hundred times. It is just past 9:20, but he is still anxious Niall will not be here on time. The thought has not even left the scene when there is a knock on the door and the click of it opening.

“Morning, pretty boy.” Niall chirps softly, his accent heavy.

“Morning to you too sunny.” Louis returns.

“Are we rad and ready to go? Charlie m’boy?” Niall asks.

Charlie woofs happily, as he wags his tail and squishes itself against Niall’s bad knee. Niall laughs at Louis’ enthusiasm when Louis almost knocks over the coat hanger when he leapt towards the door. Niall holds him and saves him from injury.

“Come on pretty boy, hold your knickers, sculpting isn’t running now.”

Louis huffs at being chastised like a kid, but some (most) times he tends to behave like one. Like this morning, he woke up ten whole minutes before his alarm, took a shower and dressed up without tripping a hundred times, fed himself and Charlie, drank a good Yorkshire and sat on the couch listening to Queen.

 Yes, he was excited to get his hands into the mud and on another person. He has only ever constructed another human by imagination and memory, never live. This was his chance to get to touch an actual person and get to create them with his own hands; he wants to test how well he can do by instant memory.

Today is the day he thinks, Liam is going to assign him a person and they will stick around him for a month and somehow the thoughts become nervous as Niall reminds him just how close they are to the Barbican Centre. They were in a cab and it hardly took them 10 minutes to get here, Louis’ stomach was flip flopping, swirling with bile and Cheerios.

Niall pats his knee to calm him and Louis sighs, playing with his fringe. He was wearing a sleeveless top, and black skinny jeans. He had scruff from not shaving this weekend and he somehow mussed his hair together and left it that way, his tiny fringe covering his forehead.

(Link: <http://www.blogcdn.com/slideshows/images/slides/322/919/8/S3229198/slug/l/louis-tomlinson-at-mercedes-benz-world-1.jpg>)

“Here, let’s get down.”Niall says from the other side, waiting with his door open for Louis and Charlie to hop out.

Louis takes Niall’s hand and Charlie’s leash as he steps down. Niall pays the cabbie and guides Louis towards the plateau hall/shelter where the class was happening. It was a scenic park like campus. Not many people were around at this time, it being a Sunday and all. It was green and there were little steps, artificially placed stones, and some cobblestone pavements hidden with growing grass. The steps towards the hall were cobblestone too.

Niall guides Louis up the twenty something steps and Charlie yaps in glee walking beside them. Niall throws a treat his way as Louis sighs, finally letting his nerves settle down.

“Hi, it’s Liam.”  A soft voice speaks from in front of Louis.

“Hi Liam. How are you this week?” Louis asks as Niall squishes Charlie’s cheeks, cuddling him closer as he sees the two interact.

“Things are quite funny, actually. I mentioned it to my boyfriend that we need volunteers for human sculpting and he is bringing along one of his college friends. I told him that we have a blind student who will need to touch the person in order to sculpt and his friend agreed. He was the same person who let Zayn’s art class draw him nude. They still do that, can you believe?” Liam chats.

“I know they still do that. It is quite weird. Alas, who am I to judge. That is very nice of you to mention my special needs to him. He is freely volunteering, right? You aren’t paying him or something, right?” Louis asks as Liam guides him to his station.

Liam sits him down and hands his wallet and phone to Niall who wanders off afterwards. “Actually, he is a –“ Liam is interrupted by his over-enthusiastic boyfriend, “Lima!”

“Zayn?” Liam asks, happy. “Wait a second Louis, meet Zayn. Zayn meet Louis.” Liam introduces.

“Oh, did I interrupt you two? I am so sorry, I’m Zayn, hi!” he says in his drawled cheeriness.

“Hi, Zayn, I am Louis, Louis Tomlinson.” Louis speaks, polite but cheery and loud.

“You have a really beautiful voice.” Zayn speaks softly.

“If squeaky rubber toys make pretty sounds, then yes, I have a beautiful voice. However, have you heard yours?” Louis snorts as he says.

“Is this the same Louis who teaches music at our Uni?” Louis hears Zayn ask.

“Yes, it is I. Louis Tomlinson the acting through music and third year musical workshop professor. You are the fine arts professor, Arts and all.” Louis says with exaggerated hand gestures.

“Surprisingly all the students share Harry’s English class. So he justifies knowing all the students on campus. It is quite funny actually. Hey, Harry come ‘ere.” Zayn calls out.

“Hi, I am Harry Styles. English Lit and Issues in Modern Literature professor. Nice to meet you.” Harry introduces himself.

“Nice to meet you too.” Louis replies.

“Hey, you lot. I am going to assign partners now. Everybody is here.” Liam says as he drags Zayn and Harry away.

Standing at the podium, Liam starts, “First I will introduce all the volunteers and then assign each one personally. You get choices if you do not like the one assigned. Not that it would be a problem seeing all these volunteers are very handsome and beautiful.” Chuckles are heard around the room.

“Now, I will call out the pairings. First, I will call the volunteer and then the participant. The participant will raise their hand for our volunteer to navigate. Is everything clear?”

‘Yes, sirs!’ are chorused as a reply.

Liam chuckles and says, “Alright. Samantha Walter- Adam Dais.” The girl volunteer navigates to the second desk on the third row.

Louis was sat waiting when he hears a cat meow and snuggle him.

“Oh, hello there Kitty. What a lovely surprise!” Louis exclaims, brushing its back. The cat purrs as it gets on Louis lap and lies down, gathering his body warmth. Louis coos at the cat.

“Are you a mummy cat or a papa cat? Or are you just fat?” Louis asks as he holds it closer to his chest and feeling its weight.

“Louis, whose cat is that?” It was Niall. “And why is Charlie not barking at it?”

“Charlie doesn’t bark at his fellow creatures. He is a lovely boy.”

A very manly shriek leaves Niall’s mouth.

“What-What happened? Niall? Damn it talk to me!” Louis says, worried.

“It’s him.” Came Niall’s reply.

“Who is him? Speak up, mate.” Louis asks aggravated.

“The stalker. He found us. He is going to hurt us. I know it. He is here for you.” Niall scares Louis.

Louis huffs and says, “Everybody here is a volunteer. Shut your pie hole, would ya?”

* * *

 

**_Harry._ **

Harry wakes up late, spills his coffee on Fat Gru’s bowl, burns his silk scarf while ironing, finds a hole in his Chanel boots and has to take the underground because he forgot to take his car for maintenance. So now, he is panting, at 9:50 outside the Barbican Arts Centre, a heavy cat in hand.

Huffing and sweating through his cotton shirt, he meets a fresh-looking Zayn wearing sunglasses and glaring at his watch.

“You are seven minutes late and you smell like ten men personally poured their sweat bucket on you.” Zayn says, coolly.

“Well, aren’t you a sweet thing?” Harry sasses, bending down to let Fat Gru to wander.

“You, however, are not. I promised Liam he will see me at 9:45, but no, my mate takes extra time to look like Lord Farquaad today and I have to see my boyfriend later than said.” Zayn chastises.

“I am sorry, did you just say boyfriend? When did he do that?” Harry asks, jealous yet cheerful.

“This morning.” Zayn says, hiding his face beneath his Ray bans.

“Wait, when?”

“At around 3 AM, I guess. Yeah, around then.” Zayn says, leading them towards the hall.

“Where was he?” Harry asks, confused.

“Inside me.” Zayn says, bluntly. 

“Mate, no. That is disgusting. Shush up man! Eww, I will have to pour bleach down my ears.” Harry exaggeratedly jumps away.

“Oh. Piss off. You deserve that for being a nosey fucker.” Zayn laughs softly.

“LIMA!” Zayn shouts as he bounces off towards his boyfriend. Harry keeps looking at the shrubs and flower bushes around them he hears cackling and something like Zayn calling him towards them.

He skips there and his eyes land on the person sitting across the workstation and his breath hitches at the sight. It was the same boy from Friday, from the park. If he is here, then the blond boyfriend must be around. He introduces himself and he sees the small cane sticking out of his bag, a small bracelet on his hand, and his glasses sticking out of his bag. He was blind. Harry was cautiously about to tap his shoulder to talk further, when Liam interrupts them.

Harry is standing on the sidelines of the podium, staring intently at Louis when suddenly he notices Fat Gru, leaning in to Louis. Harry smiles at the co-incidence and suddenly sees the familiar blond and the service dog appear behind Louis. Harry realizes that the dog’s vest clearly states that the handler is blind.

He feels stupid for not noticing before. He sees Fat Gru purring in his arms and the next moment he hears the blond shriek, the impact was not too loud, but enough to make Louis aggravated. He sees them banter and just averts his eyes towards the campus look out from there. He smiles at how beautiful the sight was. However, Harry wanted to know what colour were Louis’ eyes.

“Harry Styles-Louis Tomlinson. And I will be keeping Zayn.”  Liam announces, laughing as people whoop.

“Harry, you met Louis right. He is right there, next to Niall. Niall will be roaming around here all the time, don’t worry about him.”Liam whispers to Harry.

Harry nods going towards Louis, he nears only to see Niall glaring at him.

“Hi mate. I am Harry. Hi Louis.” Harry says, nervously.

“Niall be nice, the man just introduced himself. I am sorry Harry; it seems Niall here has lost all his manners.” Louis says.

“Hi mate. I am Niall Horan. Louis’ best friend.” Niall snickers.

“I thought you two were dating. Sorry!” Harry exclaims.

“We, dating? That’s worse than being your care-taker, Lou!” Niall laughs.

Louis guffaws and squeaks, “He doesn’t even swing that way.”

“I am sorry, I really am.” Harry explains.

“It’s quite alright, actually. Not the first time it has happened.” Louis explains.

“Alright, settle down everyone. I will explain the assignments for the volunteers’ benefit and to refresh our memories. Listen carefully, you lot. Firstly, thank you for joining us everybody! I guess it is common knowledge that this particular assignment is a month long thing where we sculpt said partner and add intricate detailing in to it. The classes will be as regular on Sunday’s, but the only difference will be, you can take your partner for overtime, if you are free.

“It’s not necessary for you to do the sculpting only in class. You can do it at home or wherever comfortable. This week onwards, our time has been reduced to an hour per week. Because we thought that people would like to be comfortable and need long stretches of time to get known to each other and sit in a place posing and sculpting, it is difficult on both parts.

“Hopefully by end of class, I get all the details of how this assignment is going to go on. I want everybody’s details and if you are meeting up privately, please email me, or call me to inform me. The security of both parties is more important than anything else. Now, discuss.” Liam completes stepping off the podium.

Someone from the crowd shouts, “Aye, you’re taking the hottest with you. Is that fair?”

“I am his boyfriend, it’s only fair, mate.”Zayn replies sassily.

* * *

 

Niall had somehow stood behind Louis, watching Harry like a hawk, waiting for him to show any type of psychotic or sociopathic behaviour. He was being won over by his deep, slow voice that was naturally soft, and his big innocent  green eyes and his two adorable front teeth, and don’t even get him started about his smile, with dimples! Dimples, can you believe it? However, what really broke Niall down, was the way Harry looked at Louis with complete adoration in his eyes.

“Hey, Lou, I am going to walk around. Take Charlie for a stroll. Uh, how about you two talk about the assignment and everything. I will speak to you later.” Niall suggests. “Look after him, mate.” Niall said to Harry, before stalking off with Charlie.

“Louis, don’t mind me but I just wanted to ask, were you born blind?” Harry asks, softly. Harry expected to get an angered Louis, who would throw a fit and excuse himself. Instead, he got a proper answer.

“Yes, actually. I had a damaged cornea and there was nerve damage because my mum, she fell from her first floor stairs of her old home. That again was not an accident; my biological dad did not want me. My mum was 17 when she was pregnant with me. The jerk was too young to be a parent, just pushed her off the top. She was seven months pregnant at the time. I was a premature kid, and the impact, combined with how early I was, is how I lost me eyes.”

“I am sorry.” Harry says, slowly.

“Nah, man. Do not be sorry for me. I am a musical prodigy. Blindness is my gift, the simple urge to do magical things with eyes closed has made me the man I am today. I am a man of many things, being a charity case is not one of those.”

Harry could bet on his life right now, he has found the most beautiful thing on earth.

“Tell me about you, Mr. Styles.” Louis urges.

“I’m a plain guy. Just a lad with thoughts of a different world.” Harry enunciates.

“That makes you very interesting and far from plain. Talk to me; let me read you.” Louis says as he reaches out and gestures Harry to let him hold his hand.

Harry quietly places his hand on Louis’ and he feels the sparks blow off him, he could see Louis’ breath hitch, and he could sense a gasp on his own lips. He has never felt something like this. He thinks that if a 1000-watt current passed through him right now, it would feel less electric.

He is not wrong there.

Louis can feel the aura around him thickening, can feel the warmth spread around him, it is like the little signals of the universe. Sparks and warmth, but safe, is it possible?

Louis wants to burn in the fire, wants to properly combust and raze. He somehow knows that Harry is a sweet flower in between a crown of thorns. He is the most precious rose in the bush of barbs and pricks. He, however, cannot believe how genuine the person in front of him is.

“Tell me more, Harry. Tell me everything about you; I have no reason to judge you.”

“I trust you enough to not judge me.”

Voices have absolutely lost control on words. The world is rid of two souls, hindered and soft, lost and strong, made for each other.

“I have a dream of a soft world, where love is the seam joining people. I want to be the one to sew it and make it strong. I want to be someone who can let go and finally fall in love. Do you think it will ever be possible?”

“In a world where people like you exist, is where love will flourish and so will the world itself. In a world where you can believe and fall with trust, is where you belong. It is difficult, but possible. I hope someday somebody can make it possible, only for you. I would love to live there.”

“A perfect world, with flowers and softness and happiness. All sweet things and careless loving.”

“Sure.”

“Sure.”

Words just are not enough.

* * *

 

“Is it possible to fall in love, at first chat?” Harry asks, Zayn. Fat Gru in his arms as they walk out of the centre and near to St. Pauls, from where they both might catch the Central to Tottenham Court Station.

 _“Is_ this about Louis?” Zayn catches on.

“Might be.” Harry replies dreamily.

“Oi, are you fucking serious right now?”

“I am. Absolutely am, madly in love with him.”

“You have known the man for two hours mate. Two hours only, you cannot determine its love just yet. Hang out with him, roll around the topic a bit, and then maybe decide if this is love or not.”

“That seems appropriate. Did you know he is a professor at our Uni? Started this year, and stuff.”

“I might have known that. Why ask?”

“You never deemed it fit to tell me, that there is a fit as fuck, blind musical prodigy teaching Musical theatre. At our own college’s Music department, might I add? Ever thought maybe I should just also sneak this information via students who take his and my classes, or perhaps yours and my classes?”

“Meh.”

“You are seriously the worst friend ever.”

“Pleasure. Fat Gru agrees.”

“I would have given away this devil cat, but Louis happened to pet it quite nicely today.  Cannot let you take what’s mine, now can I?”

“Jeez, man. You sure you are normal. You seem quite creepy to me.”

“It’s called being crazy in love.”

“It’s called being creepy and lunatic.”

“Fuck you.”

“Fuck you too.”  Zayn says as he blows Harry an over dramatic kiss, as Harry gets down at his stop.

* * *

 

“He is not creepy, let me tell you. Also, he is really soft, and sweet. His touch made me feel warm and safe. He was so beautiful mate. Did you hear him speak; he speaks like a proper Philosopher mate. He wants to be a lover. Gosh, I am gushing like crazy.” Louis says, slightly aware of his rising blush.

“That you are. Might I add, behaving like a girl with her first crush, you did not even behave like this in high school. Even then, you were dating the hottest guy available. What are the chances? This Harry bloke seems fake, but a charming fake. He is the dream guy, like Cinderella’s prince or any Prince Charming ever. Fake, I am calling it.” Niall retaliates.

“Then I am calling it, that he is perfectly normal and just perfect. He is not fake like your hair Neil, or you tattoo sleeve. He is just as genuine as your bad knee.”

“Yeah, just genuinely fake. Most probably like Ricky. Remember, ‘I will always love you.’ And, ‘I promise you are beautiful, even if you cannot confirm it yourself.’ Oh, and let us not forget, ‘It was nothing.’ And last but not the least, ‘Sorry, you were just a mistake.’ If those are not enough I can state many more.” Niall says, sarcastically happy.

“You know what, you are an arsehole. Do not come over today. Let’s go Charlie.” Louis says he starts speed walking, his cane in hand, Charlie by his side.

 

Niall realizes his mistake. In his stupid, immature anger, he hurt what he was supposed to heal.

 “Louis. Louis you know I am sorry, you know I never meant it. You know it. Louis, mate come back.” Niall tries following Louis, but with Charlie yapping at the constant crowd and Louis’ speed walk, he just cannot keep up.

He knows he should not have brought any of this up, he knows he should have bitten his tongue.

How long was this to be buried and forgotten? He knows the scars are fresh and burning, but how much longer?

He knows after what Ricky, three months ago, Louis’ heart is weak and destroyed, but he is supposed to be the strong friend, he is supposed to hold it together when everything goes wrong. Niall knows he himself is weak minded and blurts what he should not even think. He made that mistake on Louis’ happy day; can he ever just seal his mouth and eat his own words?

He knows he fucked up.

* * *

 

**Harry-Louis texting strip:**

Harry: Hey Louis! This is Harry, here.

_Louis: Hi there Harry. Did you get home safely?_

Harry: Yeah, I did! How about you?

_Louis: Me too._

Harry: So I wanted to ask, when are we meeting up for the first step? And what is the first step?

_Louis: It is to arc out what I am making for the final result. We can meet for late lunch if you want. I am alone and am ordering in. Want to come over?_

Harry: Sure! Send me the address. I will be there.

_Louis: I live at the Uni residence on east Side. No.28, East Entrance, University of London. It is the one with no fences and there is probably like a couple of birdhouses hanging here. Also, the cottage itself is a pale grey and brown from outside. You will know it is mine._

Harry: Sure. I will be there in half an hour. Xxx

* * *

 

 

Louis had to dry his tears and try to clean whatever he could. There were no clothes to laundry, no dishes to wash, and no books to display. The couch was rid of creases and there was some shitshow playing on the telly. He ordered from the Indian place down the corner. The food was delivered in twenty minutes and five minutes after that, there was another knock on the door.

“Who is it?”

“It’s me.”

“You can fuck off, Niall. I do not want to talk to you, mate. Come back later, or tomorrow, just not right now.”

“That’s okay, just listen to me.”

“BLAH, BLAH, BLAH! Oh wow, my favourite song. I cannot hear you over the noise of me not caring tonight. Fuck off and leave before Harry gets here.”

“He is coming over?”

“I told you to leave. Yes, he is coming over.”

“Have a good time, pretty boy. I will meet you in the morning.”Niall says dejectedly, before his footsteps became sparse and far.

Louis sighs but lets it go. He has more important things to do. He is distracted by another set of knocks on his door. “It’s Harry.”

“Come in, Haz.” Louis says softly. Charlie stands attentively next to him.

The door opens and Harry’s slow feet can be heard coming in.  “Hi, can I remove my shoes and socks. I don’t want to get the room dirty.”

“That’s thoughtful.”Louis replies, with a small smile adorning his lips.

Charlie yaps when Louis tries to navigate himself and almost trips over Charlie’s leash. He expects to fall face first, but feels two arms holding him up. “Careful there.”

“Thanks.” Louis squeaks as Harry straightens him and leaves his hands on his waist.

“You are so tiny, so small.” Harry whispers, subconsciously.

“That is rude.” Louis says.

“It’s the truth take it or leave it.” Harry giggles, taking his hands off Louis’ waist.

He leads them both over to the couch and sit down on opposite corners.

“Do you live alone?”

“Yes. Some nights Niall stays over. Most nights it is Charlie and I. What about you? Anyone back at home, is waiting for you.”

“Not unless you count Fat Gru.”

“You have no one waiting at your apartment? That is boring. Why do you call your cat Fat Gru?”

“Because he is fat and grey and has a bald patch and awkward teeth. But he is amazing none the less.”

“Oh. Are you hungry? Hope you like Indian.”

“I have only tried Indian a few times before, honestly. I find it alright.”

“Well, you never tried Kapoor’s, they are amazing. This time I will change your mind about Indian food. One of my friends, Nizam, he took me to this place last to last month, I have been ordering ever since. Sadly, we are eating directly it out of the boxes. Hope you don’t mind.”

“Anything with you is bound to be fun, it seems.”

“Cheesy.”

“Been called worse.”

Louis hands Harry his box and takes his own in hand, placing two bottles of Sprite on the table.

“You don’t like coke or Pepsi?”

“Hate them, actually. I use them for unclogging toilets and other plumbing hacks. They do you no good”

“Oh.”

They eat in silence, both thinking of the same things, but towards the other. Charlie eats his own leftovers in the living room, away from the two men. The, silence consumes them, their chewing and gulping feel like static and Louis wants to break the silence and so does Harry.

“The first part of the assignment is me sketching out what I’ll need to do further on. First I will have to familiarise my hands with the goods. After lunch, we can pop in some music and I will explore your face. How about that?” Louis asks, dropping his spoon and finally breaking the thick silence.

Harry chokes on his bite and coughs loudly at Louis’ innuendos.

“You sure seem excited.” Harry hears him say.

“No it’s not that. Did you realize how many innuendos you made?”

“Yes actually, I do in fact know that I made pretty embarrassing innuendos. Let’s not delve on the past, Harold.” Louis sputters, in a cool way.

“Alright then. I am done when you are.”

“Did you like the food?” Louis asks.

“Yes, it was quite amazing. Better than most places I have eaten.” Harry decides.

“Cool, cool. Let’s get up.” Louis whistles for Charlie and the pup comes bounding into the room. Louis gives his leftovers to Charlie and Harry follows Louis into the kitchen to throw away the boxes.

They pop in Queen and Daft Punk, sitting in Louis’ little studio/office.

“Do you like Queen?” Louis asks Harry, as Freddie Mercury’s voice filters into the room.

“Yes, I do. I love them. Also, I love to combine it with 1940’s and 1950’s Jazz. Feels quite surreal.” Harry replies.

“We are going a long way mate, we have similar music choices.” Louis says as he pulls out a sketchpad and some pencils as well as erasers.

He gestures Harry to sit down on a chair in front of him. Louis settles down on his stool and blankly stares with closed eyes.

“I want you to tell me when to stop touching alright.” Louis sighs as Harry leans forward and grabs Louis’ hand in his.

“Here, start anywhere.” Harry says.

Louis spans his hand all over Harry’s face, feeling every shape, corner, and wrinkle and the slightest crinkle to the bow of his lips to the prick of his slight stubble to the way his hair poked out on his forehead. Louis noticed everything.

“You have quite a soft skin.” Louis murmurs.

Harry laughs loud and made the honking snort that expressed his abrasive happiness.

“Dimples?” Louis asks as he pokes both his pointers into the crevice of Harry’s face, the indents deepening with impact. “Cute.”

“Thanks.” Harry speaks up. “Can I ask you to do something?”

“Sure.” Louis replies without a second thought.

“Open your eyes.” Harry politely demands.

Louis hesitates as he removes his hands from Harry’s cheeks and places them on top of his lap. He bit into his lip and scrunched his nose. Harry sees and noticed the littlest action Louis did. Harry behaved quite creepily to be honest.

Harry places his thumbs on Louis’ eyes and urged him to open them.

Louis hesitated before giving up and slowly fluttering his eyes open. Louis heard Harry gasp and immediately shut them again.

“No, honey, open them again. They are so precious. So shiny and so blue, so mesmerizing.” Harry blurts softly.

Louis opens his eyes again and lets Harry drink his fill. It was the kind of ecstasy one can never dream about, its thirst was maddening but its taste even more so.

“If I were to live with nothing but this view, I will give up my life to be here.” Harry states solemnly.

“You don’t mean that Harry. They are just eyes.” Louis says, blinking the heaviness away.

“They are not just eyes. They are the portal to another universe. They are the doorways to paradise and I will die a happy man if you keep your eyes open just for me.” Harry says his voice serious and heartfelt.

Louis cries.

“Shh, love. Don’t let the precious soak wet.”

“Shut up, gosh what even are you?” Louis asks, laughing through tears.

“Only human, I am only human.” Smiling softly.

“Unlike anyone else I have ever met. I want to know what’s it like being inside your head, being Harry Styles. I want to feel you like one would a flower. I want to squish your dimpled cheeks and caress your hair while you speak with the soft voice of yours. Tell me what are you made of, but put it simply, big words get confusing.” Louis says, sniffing and burying his head in his hands.

“You will lull me and yourself to sleep.”  Harry answers, pushing Louis’ hands away from his face.

“Then so be it. Because I cannot fathom what I would do if I don’t understand what you are.” Louis says back. Opening his blind eyes and staring straight at Harry. Harry blushes at the gesture but let’s Louis lead him to the broad couch where Louis settles and Harry sits down settling between his feet, that didn’t touch the ground.

“Why are you sitting down?” Louis asks confused.

“You promised to play with my hair.” Harry answers as he opens his bun and let his hair loose. “Go on, I swear they don’t sting. Maybe a little.” Harry laughs and Louis joins in.

Louis cards his fingers through Harry’s hair, and slowly massages his fingers on his scalp. Scrubbing and tugging gently. Harry closes his eyes and let himself loose. His hands tug on Louis’ ankles. His palm closing around his ankles completely in a circle. “Small.” Harry whispers. Louis visibly pouts and pulls Harry’s hair a bit roughly, “Not.”

Harry chuckles and he lets go again, slowly massaging Louis’ feet, slipping his humongous fingers in between Louis’ toes. Louis hisses in pleasure as Harry applies some pressure and understanding him, Harry continues pressing into his joints and cracking his bones.

Louis started asking question and Harry laid his head on Louis’ thigh, slowly drawing his answers into Louis’ skin in one words as he elaborated it loudly in the air. Harry asked his own  questions and Louis answered them in short breaths and nervous gists.  Somehow Harry found himself growing fonder and Louis found him trusting.

* * *

 

 By seven in the evening, their laughter was steady. Not a glimpse of awkwardness. They sing aloud ridiculously, and Louis acts through Bohemian Rhapsody. Harry joining him from time to time. They get up and swing around, hands on each other, hips touching, eyes laughing and mouths parting. It was beautiful; they basked in each other’s warmth and moved to the rhythm. Their voices hit the walls and echoed in their hearts. Louis wanted to do this forever, Harry felt the same.

“How about dinner?” Harry asks as the playlist loops again to ‘I Want it All’.

 “Order in?” Louis asks, confused.

“No, let’s go out. It is almost seven thirty. Could be nice; get some food and then walk around a bit. Like a date, only if you want, it’s okay if you don’t want to.” Harry says.

“No, no. It is alright. I would love to eat out with someone other than Niall. And that walk sounds promising.” Louis says, smiling wide.

“Do you want to change? I can wait here while you do all that. On second thought tell me where the loo is.” Harry asks.

“It’s the second door to the kitchen. It is written in bold letters. Can’t miss it.” Louis says as Charlie guides Louis to his bedroom.

Harry freshens up as Louis has a little meltdown in the bedroom. “Siri, call Neil.”

The programme does as commanded.

“Hi, Lou?” Niall’s voice speaks. “Something happened?”

“I am scared as fuck. Niall, shit what am I going to do?” Louis says, as he paces the bedroom floor.

“What happened? Did Harry do something? I will kill him man. I am coming over right now.” Niall shouts.

“Yes, Harry did something, it’s a bit of a problem but you don’t need to come over to kill anybody.”

“What do you mean, Louis?”

“He made me fall in love with his idiotic self. I don’t know who the bigger idiot is over here. Him or me, he did not even have to try. And now he wants to go on a date with me and I have no fucking clothes. He didn’t tell me what he wants to do. And he’s known he was gay since he was 13 and he loves Queen and Daft Punk. He fucking listens to Stevie Wonder and Louis Armstrong. Niall help.”

“That seems quite opposite of a problem, Tommo! He is a good person, or so it seems and he asked you on a date, did not try to take advantage of you while alone and is quite decent, given his behavioural choices. What is the problem?”

“You daft fool. He is such an amazing person, like wow, I am in love with him. L-O-V-E, get it? The big L-word, I am in it, or constantly falling. He loves my eyes, what is that supposed to mean? Am I going crazy? Or did I take his flirting as extra signals? Niall, this is fucking serious!”

“Just go on a date with him and see what happens afterwards, like how considerate he is, is he good and decent, is he a gentleman? It is bound to be cold today, just wear a hoodie, no jacket. See if he hands you his jacket. See if he pays the bill, notice if he leans in to kiss you while holding hands, just predict how it will go and make a mental checklist. As simple as that. Enjoy, pretty boy. I will come over in the morning with tea.” With that, Niall hangs up, leaving Louis to figure out tonight.

**_Meanwhile with Harry..._ **

“I just asked him out. I just did that. Oh fuck, Zayn what if I end up a disaster and he never wants to see me again, or what if I make it awkward. I should probably jump out of his toilet window.” Harry babbles.

“Mate, Harry? Harry will you chill for two seconds? Hello to you too, by the way. What seems to be the problem? You asked him out, big deal, what was his answer?”

“He agreed. The problem here is, this was love at first sight! I am crazy about this amazing man. I am in love with everything that makes him who he is and, wow, this might seem cheesy as fuck, but I want him to be my soulmate. I am so tired of feeling lonely and these few hours with him has pulled me in so deep that if he doesn’t feel the same, I might just die. Help me here, do you feel the same about Liam, is this how overwhelming love is? Does it happen to everybody?”

“Honestly, yes. Love is this overwhelming, but it is like drowning with the ability to breathe. Waves will not harm you, but cradle you softly and it is not the end of the world. I have been dating Liam for over two months, but I have been in love with him since Sophomore year, seems like quite a long time, and guess what my fears of him not loving me back are fucking irrational, because he has loved me longer. It goes for you, too. Today, you think he might not like you like that, but there might be hope to this. It is not a sinking ship; this is not bloody Titanic where Jack dies. This is not your bloody romantic tragedies. Fucking risk it all. It is like Poker and Betting; you do not know what is coming your way. And let me tell you, destiny and fate, the more you doubt the more they play. Be confident, be a pretty peacock and roar like a Lion, be yourself. Maybe Louis is your soulmate after all. You might not know if you jump out of the bloody toilet window. Get me? Behave like a proper gentleman, woo him, sing him love songs, and belt out a few Shakespeare’s, all that you do. Bye.” Zayn hangs up afterwards.

Harry sighs as he washes his face and wipes it with a paper towel. Staring at his face he combs his hair with his fingers and straightens his clothes before walking out. He meets a dressed up Louis and Charlie on his leash.

“Red suits you,” Harry says, “It also matches Charlie’s leash.”

“Thanks.” Louis whispers.

“And it matches the blush on your face. You look quite beautiful. Just handsome won’t incorporate the qualities of you.” Harry whispers, leaning in closer to Louis.

“Do you ever speak normally. Like normal men speak? Or are you always on the Victorian drug?” Louis  asks as Harry takes his hand and bows down, Louis unaware.

“It’s serves its purpose of wooing you. It’s bared only to you. None for others.” Harry says as he plants a kiss on his knuckles.

“I hate you.” Louis says as he blushes harder.

“No, you don’t.” Harry whispers as he stands back up.

* * *

 

“We will take the  bill and a doggy bag.” Harry tells the server.

The server nods and goes on his way. Louis tries to argue about paying, but Harry dismisses it completely telling him about how he bought lunch, so now it’s done and forgotten. Louis smiles shyly at Harry. He had been nothing but a sweetheart towards Louis all night. The server brings the bill and the doggy bag. Charlie had been left at home, and thus, why he deserved this little treat.

Harry holds Louis’ hand as they walk out of the restaurant. Harry pulls Louis closer as they walk down the street. London was quite big and tonight the both of them wanted to get lost.

“Where are you taking us now?” Louis asks.

“A favourite place, I found it the year I moved here.” Harry answers in a slow voice.

“Secrets, I love it. Take me to all your favourite places, let me contaminate them. You’ll never go back to it without missing me.” Louis says, a small smile adorning his red bitten lips.

“Here, have some chap stick. Wait, let me.”Harry says, after a quite laugh over Louis’ comment.

“Stop staring at my lips.  Why do you roam with chap stick in your pocket? And, yes please, put your huge fingers to use and moisturize my lips.  I might just hire you to be my personal assistant.” Louis sasses, before pouting his lips for Harry to apply the chap stick.

Harry laughs as he applies it for Louis. Softly grazing his lips. “There we go.”

Louis blushes even after teasing Harry just moments ago.

“We need to take a right turn, now. Here we are.” Harry says.

The door opens and a small bell is heard before they enter a cold and sweet smelling place.

“Where are we?” Louis asks.

“Hazzah, Oi ye idiot. It’s been so long since I last saw ye? Where have ye been?” a male voice shouts.

“Ed, slow down would ya? This is Louis, Louis this is Ed, he wants to shake hands.” Harry says.

Louis puts his hand forward and he is instantly grasped in a tight hand lock. “Hi there mate. A pretty thing, aren’t you? I know why Harry seems so gone. When did ye lads meet?” Ed asks, loudly.

“Ed a bit softer would be nice. Too loud, shh.” Harry says.

“Oh, sorry.” Ed says, letting go of Louis’ hand.

“As I was about to say, we only met this morning.” Louis says, softly.

“Oh? Did ya now? And within a day I can tell Hazzah here has fallen head over heels for ye, mate. I know why.” Ed says, glancing at both the men. “Haz, why don’t ye get us some desserts, ask Martha, might give ye some free for that cheeky smile of yours.”

Harry blushes but obliges.

“Have a seat mate. Here, slide in. Careful, hold the table’s edge, it’s soft cornered but hurts like a bitch.”Ed says.

“Thanks a lot, Ed.” Louis says.

“We got some time till we see Hazzah again. Tell me, how did you two meet? Seems like Hazzah has fallen in too deep, too soon, again.” Ed murmurs, “Can’t blame him, though. You are quite the eye-catcher. He always goes for the little heart breakers. Men right out of his league. You know, he was just this little boy when he moved here five years ago. Fresh out of college, and all that. Just broke up with the dream boyfriend, and all that nasty quackery. But, the lad can hold up pretty well.

“He cannot spill a tear that his breaking  heart can suppress, and so why would anyone want to break a lad like him. He used to be so small when he came, nineteen years old and not yet struck puberty. Had a growth spurt, joined the fucken gym, ate hipster food, grew his hair out, and then one day he comes back looking like this hunk.” Ed says, smiling softly.

Louis says, “I know, he is just that kind of a person, who feels too much, even for those who don’t deserve to see him shine that bright. I just want to know why he is like that. So expressive, yet hidden.”

“Last February, he comes in here, sits down at the bar, it’s past midnight then and cries like a child out the womb, eating bowl after bowl of the Chocolate special sundae, and snot dripping down his nose, his eyes all red and he is a god damned pretty person, and ugly crier, though. Like the babbler and snot type. But his cry face will make ye cry, let me tell ye.” Ed grimaces.

“He seems like that. I cannot fathom to see him cry. Would break my heart to be honest.” Louis says.

“He cried to me and my gal Martha, for three hours, high on chocolate and memories, he broke my heart saying, ‘Ed, it’s been three years, when will these tears dry? I am tired of crying in the shower, worried my roommate will hear me. I am tired of feeling like I can never love again. Make me feel something, I feel so numb, I feel like a robot. And now, Dusty’s sick and mum was crying, and my roommate left the flat, paid his dues and all and left, and I just broke, I fucking broke. I want to be strong, help me.’

“Broke my heart right down like glass. The lad’s been having lonely thoughts ever since he moved from Manchester and he breaks down in the middle of me dessert bar at midnight? What’s a man like me to do? I took his phone and dialled his last call which, turned out to be his sister. She dragged him home, and talked to him the next morning. He came in the next week, looking fresh and dapper, like I never seen him before, he flips his hair up into a bun and then mumbles a sorry, pays for the ice cream, writes down his contacts and email, tells me to contact him if I ever needed anything, and leaves with a hug.

“He last came here in April last year. I saw him today, and the way he looked at ye, I knew there was something he was determined about. The man’s stubborn and won’t go down without a fight. Let me tell ye, Louis, he will fight the world to hold you through the night. He will leave the world to keep you safe, and he will die or kill to keep you by his side. I want you to know what you are walking into. You sure you can handle him? He isn’t violent, isn’t crazy, maybe crazy in love, but not lunatic and yes, he will smother you with love. He will never break ye, but sometimes, it doesn’t take much to hurt.”

“I am confident. He will never hurt me. I can try to keep him sane.” Louis compromises.

“Sanity? Louis, he looks at you like he just stepped out of the prison of his mind and you are the oasis waiting for him to take over. He  lost his war to sanity the moment he saw you, I swear his adoration for ye can pour out his every pore, if ye squeezed him in a hug.” Ed laughs.

Louis squeaks as Ed pinches his reddened cheeks.

“Aye, ye got your girl, leave my man alone.” It was Harry.

“You bought three Chocolate specials? Why the feast.” Ed says, eyeing the coupons in Harry’s hands.

“One’s a parcel. The other two Martha’s bringing over.” Harry replies, sliding in next Louis, pressing their bodies together, his right hand above the back of the seats. Louis can smell Harry’s vanilla and hot honey scent. He feels suffocated in the smell, but he is enjoying it, familiarizing himself to it.

He runs over the words Ed spoke. Deliberating over everything he heard. Never could he have guessed what kind of a man Harry was within, but somehow all his instincts were right, like always. The way Harry behaved, his softness, his beautiful thoughts, his overwhelming love, and Louis’ didn’t even know how beautiful he looked. But he knew, he was beautiful, inside and out. He knew Harry was perfect.

They walk in silence as they go towards the University, hands together, teeth chattering and minds numb. Harry wanted to press Louis against the nearest wall and taste the chocolate on his tongue. He was a decent man, however. He lets the thought go and is satisfied by holding Louis’ hand.

On the other hand Louis was freaking out inside, Will he get to kiss Harry tonight? Will he let him touch his face as he kisses? Will he smile at their chattering teeth? What will happen?

They enter the Uni grounds from the northern entrance and had a ten-minute walk towards Louis’ quarters. Harry slows down gradually and pulls Louis to slow down too. Louis does, a small smile on his lips.

“Did you enjoy today? Hope, I wasn’t too boring.” Harry says, as he sees they have entered the residences.

“Quite the charmer you were, still are, actually. Quite enjoyed being pampered and smothered in your incredible presence. Loved the night, and day.” Louis says as the road crunches under his boots.

Harry stops in front of Louis’ door and waits for Louis to say something.

“It couldn’t be more perfect.” Louis teases, subconsciously licking his lips.

Louis tips forward and his lips nestle against Harry’s collarbones.

“You are too tall. You giant.” Louis laughs.

“You are just too tiny. Come ’ere.” Harry says. His hands land on Louis’ waist as he slowly pulls him in closer, and closer until Louis’ is standing on his tiptoes. Harry picks him up with little difficulty and whisper’s, “Small.” Before he places his  lips on top of Louis’ and they kiss gently. Louis smiles at being called small as he tightens around Harry’s body and pushes harder against his lips, kissing him proper and rough.

Harry bites back, softly kissing but urgently. Harry licks his bottom lip and Louis obliges, opening his mouth to let Harry in. Louis moans silently humming through the kiss. It was incredibly sweet and obscene, at the same time. They part their mouths and Louis says, “Come in for tea. It helps sleep at night.”

“Gladly.” Harry whispers without letting Louis down. He walks them inside with ease, throwing Louis’ shoes down and kicking his off too. He places Louis on the kitchen island and asks for directions to make their tea.

They drink tea and make out while Charlie enjoys his leftovers from the restaurant.

They end up in Louis’ bed, partially clothed, heavy with sleep and glee. Louis sleeps on his stomach, his left hand under his head, cradling it as his right leg was pulled up to his stomach. Harry slept behind him, his hands on Louis’ back, slowly cuddling him.  They fall asleep, hearts-beating softly, breathes in a rhythm.

* * *

 

“I tried knocking, but I got no reply, and there are size 10 shoes out near the door, I don’t know anybody you know who wears size- Aah!” Niall’s voice screamed just as the bedroom door clicked open.

Niall’s shriek startled Harry and Louis as they both jumped out of their skins.

“Morning. Harry? Louis? Get dressed, and see me downstairs, Louis, alone.” Niall demanded.

“Well, good morning to you too.” Harry whispers, groggily.

“Your morning voice is so hot. Damn it, I would kiss you if Niall wasn’t waiting downstairs right now.” Louis replies, his voice higher in the morning.

“Don’t really care, would rather get scolded later, if it ended in more kissing.” Harry says, as he tackles Louis to the bed, Louis squished under him as he pushes their lips together, immediately leading to hot, breathless, morning kisses. Harry stares at the love bites on Louis’ neck and collarbones, which he made. He was proud of those.

They kissed lazily for five minutes when Louis said, “I really need to pee. It’s eight, meaning, we can still get to our classes on time. You don’t have clothes to change into. My clothes won’t fit you, seems like you are going to class in jeans and a sweater.” Louis smirks as he gets off the bed and goes towards his en suite.

“Well, denim to class it is.” Harry whispers as he follows behind Louis.

“Can I borrow your toothbrush? And your shower?” Harry asks.

* * *

 

It’s Friday evening before anyone can  blink. The week has gone by super fast and Harry is yet to sit down without another person dumping more work on him. With midterms coming around, all the paperwork has increased so have the modules. Students co-operate, but he is in the student body group chat, where he has to conduct extra classes. Students have questions, it is bound to happen, but when has to explain fifty students why modern literature and Victorian literature are different, his patience wears thin.

The third time the same person asks him why literature is different in each country, he slams his fist down, masks his face in a sarcastic smile, and says, “Tell me Mr. Eugene Phillips, why have you taken my English course, this semester, if you do not have the simple common sense of understanding what the difference is between two countries?”

The boy stands and awkwardly keeps staring at his boots.

“Please have a seat and go read the required books from the library downstairs. Every doubt will be clear if you make an effort first. Please, let us continue with what I was trying to explain. What time is it?”

A chorus of times are thrown his way.

“One person, only one, tell me what time it is?”

“It’s five minutes to 4” the answer comes.

“Pass on the register and everybody sign it, no proxies, I know who came to class.” Harry says, sighing loudly he sits on his chair and tugs his hair out of the bun. He rolls his sleeves up, removes his tie, then walks up and closes the door of the class. The students all look at him very curiously, confused as to what the professor is going to do.

“We are not leaving this room till I complete what I should have done long ago. I am going to give you an impeccable idea of how to form the storyline in modern literature. We will first take a genre.”

“Romance.” Someone answers.

“Good, then we select the protagonists.”

“Homosexual couples.” The majority of the class cheers.

“Okay, two men. Now we need backgrounds. Ideas anybody?”

Chorus of answers erupt, people fight over the storylines, and Harry stops them and says, “Okay, okay, I will select that. How about two men, our age. Around 26, 27? Yeah, and now decide the features you want. Popular vote, goes.” The girls giggle as the  boys all look at each other to decide what they want.

“First row, what is your choice for Male protagonist no. 1?”

“You, sir.” The girl in the  middle says.

“Row 2?”

The guy sitting in the corner says, “We want the first character to be you.” Adding a small smirk, he sits down.

“Georgia what does your row say?” Harry asks. 

“We wanted the first male to be a young Mick Jagger, but seeing as your features are sharper and alike; you.” The girl says.

Harry giggles at that, “Alright, last row?”

“Sir, majority says you, add another to that.” A boy says.

Harry smiles but marks it down on the blackboard.

“Okay, male protagonist no. 2? Same order, I won’t ask, just go with the flow.” Harry says.

“Professor Zayn.” A girl giggles at that. Harry sighs and gestures for row two.

“Professor Louis, he is our musical theatre teacher. He is blind.”

Harry’s ears perk up at that, “Alright, next. We can consider that, adds plot points.”

“Nicholas Hoult, beast from X-Men.” He hears some girl say, his mind was stuck on Louis.

“Nah, Dan Rad  seems better.” The last row echoes.

“Alright.” Harry says as he writes Prof. Louis on the board.

Chaos erupted in the classroom, people were shouting things and Harry heard a few whooping amongst them.

“I added the music professor, because I had a great plot point there. Now, controversial sub-plots. Blindness, coitus, fights, marriage? No, not marriage, ideas, people, use your imagination and give me points.”

“Past trauma, ex-boyfriend maybe?” Someone suggests.

“Fiancé, more likely, yes. Keep in mind they are elder almost 30.” Harry says and winces, writing the plots down.

“Cheating on their partner, or misunderstandings? Bad friends and company?” Someone else suggests.

“Good, good. More, these are more likely to be loose characterization than sub-plots, but sound good either way.”

“Blind protagonist’s, best friend’s over-protective? That can add more characterization.” Someone says; Harry’s mind goes to Niall.

‘Sure. Does your professor Louis have a friend like that?” Harry asks.

“Yes, his best friend Niall, he works in the library. Mr. Tommo says he knows him since he was five. Friendship goals right there.”

“How about the two professors fall in love, but the blind professor has to trace the other professor’s face in order to remember them and somehow they end up falling in love?” A boy suggests.

“That depends on what type of plot-points we are adding, is it a tragedy? Is it just fluffy romance? Is there going to be comedy? Are there going to be side characters? Is there a character development arc? Romance of non-edgy characters, might not need an arc to be drastic. For example, the blind professor seems sad, but the other professor is just as sad or more perhaps, but the visibility of such emotions should be worth writing. I will make a chart for you.” Harry says as he draws a tree diagram, explaining how the arc grows, and labels the branches with emotions.

“Now, this chart should help you in considering the following sub-plots. They can be added to the arc, to the background, to anywhere literally. Everybody is writing this down right? I want the midterms to be easier, but this exact process will help you in so many things. My professors never taught me this way. Hopefully, now you understand the basics of making a story line.

“Now, how many people are in this class? 84 or 85, right? So with this single piece you can make a minimum of 30,000 word story, of 10 different variations. But I want you lot to form  groups of three to seven and make one story per group. I want the entire class’s assignments. Not a single-person will be a freeloader. If I find one member of a group did nothing, I am failing you.  No drafts, I want the complete work. On next to next Friday. Two weeks, you have two weeks that should be enough. Get out of here now.” Harry says as he stalks out, his tie in his pocket , his papers in hand.

That was amazing, Harry thinks.

He walks towards his car and sees Zayn exit the Arts building. He calls out to him and Zayn comes over, fingers coated in paint, a cigarette behind his ears and his hair fluffy.

“You going home?” Zayn asks Harry.

“Yeah, unless you have any work for me.” Harry says, sarcastically.

“Well, I have one thing to tell you. Niall came to me yesterday afternoon. Told me something about him finding you two cuddled, naked in his bedroom. Louis won’t spill, insists you were just cuddling nothing happened. Say something man, spill the tea.”

“That is exactly what happened. We went on that date, took him to Ed’s, had a sundae, took one home, gave it to him for later. Made out a lot, went to sleep partially naked, cuddled after sleeping,  and Niall barged in, waking us up. That’s all, nothing juicy to share.” Harry shrugs.

“Oh, come on. That is BS you and I both know that.” Zayn whines.

“No, I am god damn serious, nothing happened, other than falling in love, if one-sided counts, that is.” Harry says.

“Niall, had other things to say.” Zayn murmurs, hugging Harry.

“Since when is the blonde friends with you?” Harry asks, huffing and hugging Zayn back. “What other things has he got to say?”

“Get in the car, drop me at Tottenham and I will talk.” Zayn demands.

“Deal.” Harry says, getting in and revving the engine.

They cross Holborn when Zayn starts speaking, “Louis has really strong feelings for you. Niall doesn’t understand what Louis sees in you, he’s quite confused actually. Niall thinks you are creepy, Louis says you are sweet. Niall gave me an entire monologue regarding this particular differentiation. Do you want to listen?” Zayn asks.

“Well, I have time.” Harry replies, smiling shyly.

“I is Niall, Lou is Louis, okay? So Niall goes like, ‘I talked to Lou, and we had a small debate, make that huge fight, we had a huge fight regarding his rendezvous with that giant arsehat. And he says, ‘like he is so sweet, so amazing. He has so much love for people and he is perfect, he has dimples for fuck’s sake and he is beautiful inside out.’ So I say, ‘he could be a faker, like he seems too perfect to be real.’ And I tried convincing him, but he goes and slaps me, again, like okay lover boy, stop with that sassy bitch slap, darl your gay is showing. And Lou goes, ‘oh fuck ye Neil, you don’t know him. I do, and he is just amazing, and you know me, I don’t trust anybody. Haz is special.’ So I go, ‘you know what Tommo, take him to meet the fam, if they approve, I do not fucking mind. So he says, ‘sure. But let me first complete mid-terms. If Haz sticks around that long, which I fucking know he will, he can meet mamma and fam. Then you can stick that stick even tight and up. ‘That’s all, but mate I am tired of Lou going around all day rambling about perfect Mr. Styles and his hair and his awesome personality, and his bad jokes. Man, I want to move out, but I don’t even fucking stay there.’ Man it was hilarious how distraught he actually looked over the thought that you might be a potential boyfriend of Louis.” Zayn laughs.

Harry pouts, but smiles as he says, “That sounds so much like it came right out of a sitcom.”

* * *

 

Harry was thoroughly tired after his day today, so he was sat on his couch, almost dozing, and cuddling Fat Gru, when his phone rings.

“Hola, Louis. What’s going?”

“I wanted to go ahead with the project, like I bought the clay and all the things I wanted are ready, so I would really love to get on with it, what do you say?”

“Tonight? Sure, I can come over after dinner.”

“Or we could have dinner together?”

“I would love that. I will bring take out. Chinese? Or Pizza?”

“Pizza, cheese and pepperoni, extra flakes, Sprite not Coke and onion rings. Get me some dessert too. Preferably, Ed’s sundae, chocolate mousse. I will be waiting.”

“Sure, your highness. Your miserable servant can do as you ask of me.”

“Haz, come on. I am treating you with kisses and cuddles, in return of your services.”

“And you are using my body for art.”

“That too.” Louis says, before they share a polite goodbye and hang up.

Harry dresses up in sweatpants and a hoodie, as he grabs his wallet and car keys after placing food and water for Fat Gru. He locks his door, and runs to check his boot for clothes, finding enough for the next morning, he doesn’t want to be presumptuous or assuming things, but better be prepared than not.

He picks up the takeout, drives to Ed’s, buys chocolate mousse and hot chocolate drip with brownies. He reaches Louis’ cottage five minutes later and knocks before entering and announcing his presence. Louis greets him with a hug and goes to kiss him when Harry places everything on the kitchen table. Louis’ huffs when he can’t reach and says, “You are too tall. Pick me up, I want to have a good kiss.”

Harry obliges, hooking his hands under Louis’ thighs and hugging him closer before breathing out his minty breath on Louis’ open eyes, before he leans in and kisses him gently, to which Louis answers with a bite. They struggle in and out, teasing too much and kissing too. Tongue, teeth, lips and noses, it’s a slick mess. But Louis and Harry love it.

Harry pulls back to breath and Louis says, “I want to know, do you want to continue this? Or do you intend to leave?”

“I intend to keep doing this till my last breath if you don’t mind.” Harry breathes out. “Do you want that, Louis?” Harry asks, Harry has been thinking of this ever since the last date, that was Sunday and today is Friday, was it too soon to confess his undying love to Louis?

“Yes, god, do I want that. I do, god damn it, I would love that.” Louis breathes out.

A buzz is heard and then, Harry’s phone starts ringing, startling him awake.

“Fuck.” Harry says, noticing the big bulge in his pants. He chuckles embarrassed about his sexy dream, now realizing how his subconscious played him, repeating most of the scenario as to what happened a week prior. Another text startles him. It was from Louis. Harry groans at that, was life playing pranks?

_Louis: Can you come over? Niall helped me buy the stuff required for my assignment. Thought it would be good if we could get a head start before Sunday._

Harry: Sure, Love! I will be over in half an hour. BTW did you have dinner yet?

_Louis: No, I didn’t, was about to order in, want me to order for you? Could have a quiet dine in._

Harry: I will bring us some take out, don’t order. Chinese or pizza?

Harry bites his lip after the last text, he hoped Louis’ answer be pizza.

_Louis: Pizza with pepperoni and extra string cheese, and get it spicy and get extra chilli flakes. Could you possibly get me some onion rings, too?_

Harry: Surely you would want Sprite, and do you want some dessert? Ed’s special chocolate mousse, perhaps?

Harry asks as a joke, when Louis’ replies match his dreams.

_Louis: PLEASE!!!!_

 

Harry: On the way your highness.

Harry follows everything from his dream, with the exceptions of making his raging boner disappear and actually pick up his cat before leaving on his endeavour. He catches his breath at Louis’ doors and tries to calm his awkward and erratic heart. He knocks twice before announcing his arrival. He hears a small ‘come in’. Harry enters to find Charlie rolling around on the carpet. He puts down the heavy cat resting on his forearm, pets the pup and places all the food on the coffee table. He walks ahead and into the kitchen to put the packaged dessert in the fridge, after placing it he sees Louis’ wearing just boxers and a tank top. He stops in his way and whistles to grab Louis’ attention.

“Stop being cheeky, you rascal.” Louis answers blushing wildly.

“You are so pink right now. Wow, you are beautiful.” Harry answers truthfully.

“Flattery won’t get you into my pants, Mr. Styles.” Louis’ bashfully says.

“Well, what do I have to do to get in that perky bum?” Harry answers, cornering Louis against the kitchen table.

“You need to undress and show off the goods, in this.” Louis chuckles at the end, pulling a new bought black leotard and tight leggings.

Harry laughs as he holds the material in hand. “This, why this?”

“I have to trace an outline before getting to work. I want us to finish dinner and then we will move to the basement where I do the assignments. You will strip down completely and then change yourself into this leotard and I will draw a sketch before I will start with the clay, small things first. I really hope to get down  with the body today.” Louis murmurs, lost in thought.

“Louis, I want to talk to you for a bit.” Harry says, suddenly very serious.

“Yes?” Louis answers, voice quivering and small, almost afraid.

“I want you to sit down before listening this, okay?” Harry says. Louis nods and Harry picks him up and sits him down on the table, standing in between his feet.

“I really, really like you, too much, actually.” Harry answers, his hand resting next to Louis’ thighs.

“Yes, I like you too Harry.” Louis answers, his eyes wide open, unseeing, and blinking slowly.

“Fuck, you don’t understand. I have been wanting to explain since last week. I really like you as a person, and I like ‘like’ you.” Harry says, nervously.

“I like you like that too, Harry. You are such a beautiful person, like you are too pure for this world. What person dreams of sewing love?  Only you, Harry, only you. That was the first thing that drew me to you. After that, we spent the entirety of the day together and to be honest, I think I know a lot about you, at least as a person, and your personality. I mean the version you showed me, I know about him.  There will be versions of you, I would love to know, know your scars and know the stories you never told.

“I would love to be intimate with your mind and soul and always know what’s going on inside. So that I know how to cheer you up when you are sad, and how to support you when you are in turmoil. I want to be there for every problem and  all the happiness. I want to hold your hand in darkness and smile in your light. I want the same in return. Nothing more, nothing less.” Louis says as his right hand caresses Harry’s cheek, softly tracing his flaws and his perfection all together.

Harry brightens up and places his hand on Louis’ moving hand and stops it, before pulling his hand to his lips and kissing it gently and saying, “You deserve a lot of things in life, happiness, satisfaction, peace, security, love and care. I can give these to you, until you want me to go away. But even then, I will always stand by you. I hope you know how much I love you, and I know it’s too soon, but Louis, damn it, I fucking love you so much.”

“Love is not measured in time. It can happen to people who have known each other for an hour, and not happen between people who have been together for years. Don’t measure it in time, measure it in emotions and feelings and thoughts. That’s all that matters. By the way, I love you too.” Louis answers.

“Do the honour of kissing me and sealing this pact of partnership for time to come.” Harry says.

“Sure, you lousy bug. Come ‘ere.” Louis says, teasingly.

Harry jumps in head first, literally. He plants his lips on Louis’ and gently massages his lips with his own. Softly, caressing them with love and care. Louis’ keens at the affection. They stay like that, hands on each other’s cheeks, softly kissing, chaste and long. They hear a drawn out whine and they both part, their cheeks red and hot. They question each other, but then Harry looks towards the door and sees Charlie standing there with his chew toy in mouth, Fat Gru leaning on the doorframe like a cocky teenager. Charlie bites down again, and the same whine erupts in the room. Louis laughs, ashamed at forgetting to feed Charlie and Harry laughs loud and uncontrolled.

Charlie makes the chew toy squeak a couple more times, before Louis’ jumps down with Harry’s help and pours out some dog food. Harry grabs a water bottle as he guides Louis’ towards the living room, and plays the T.V. where some sitcom was on. They talked about their day and week, their academia and students when Louis gets a call from Niall.

“I am sending you a video and you need to watch it, right now.” Niall said before hanging up.

His phone rings again and this time it is a video. Louis plays it aloud and suddenly Harry’s voice fills the room, “I added the music professor, because I had a great plot point there. Now, controversial sub-plots. Blindness, coitus, fights, marriage? No, not marriages, ideas, people, use your imagination and give me points.”

Suddenly, a person’s voice explains, “This is our modern literature Prof. He was so frustrated with Eugene’s stupidity, he locked us in and now explaining us our assignment that is due on 27th, but damn man, he has some skill, serious skill. He just took points from students in like a small discussion, and is going up with it. Make this video viral, I want all the fan fictions. The pairing is Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson” Louis’ breath hitches at that, but plays the video further.

The discussion goes on further, shouting and chaos can be heard when again, Harry’s voice says something, the class quiets down, they discuss politely. The person whose video it was, again says, “Man, he is making a fan fiction about him and our Uni’s Musical Theatre Prof, he is blind, I will zoom in on the board, and explain everything he has written down. The first line he has explained his genre and topic. Then he wrote down Male protagonist no.1 and then no. 2, then he wrote down small plot points, like our Prof.’s blindness, it’s a valid plot point, then he wrote down other points too, major interest in the Professor now. This is the same man, who led us through Pride, dude, this guy is a legend here at University of London. And he is only 26, and I will be damned, I am hella straight, but this guy makes me feel some sort of way.”

Louis laughs at that and continues to play the video. Harry flushes completely, blushing wildly at his student’s voice.

“He just finished explaining this, he is acting like he didn’t just order us to write FanFics about him and the other hot Prof. If you are watching this video, share it far and wide. Also, let us trend #HarryHeartLouis on local twitter and the University’s social media. See you in class with Prof. Tomlinson on Monday, where we will discuss this with him. Hope the Professors don’t find this video or this channel. And if you do end up finding it, Hi there Professors!” The person says before the video cuts off.

Harry sits there, bewildered as Louis continues to cackle, as he opens his twitter and tweets, “Loving my romance with Professor Harry Styles. #HarryHeartLouis.”

Harry pinches Louis’ thigh and he squawks at that. “Why did you do that?” Harry asks, pouting like a child.

“Because, it is funny and that’s what the boy asked me to do. He told me to tweet. So I did. You do it too. Come on. I can feel you pouting.”

“Because I am pouting. I will tweet something.” Harry says.

“Seems like you found out that I was secretly crushing on the musical theatre Prof. Cheeky tag here, #HarryHeartLouis.” Harry replies to Louis’ tweet. Their notifications start bursting after that. They sit there, reading their students tweet about them, and watching as the students form conspiracy theories. A single notification stands out, Niall’s tweet.

“They are called Larry Stylinson. Go spread the word. #HarryHeartLouis.”

“Thanks to Nialler, people are literally going to come up to us and ask if we are really dating or not.” Louis says, chuckling nervously.

“Who cares, I am with you, and you are with me and we love each other. The scandal of the year.” Harry rolls his eyes as he speaks. “Come ’ere you sweet candy.” Harry says as he pulls Louis’ into his lap. He smothers Louis’ face with little butterfly kisses, fluttering across sloppily.

“Stop you giant dog.” Louis shrieks as he giggles.

“Giant dog who. I am a phantom of the man you are dating. Hehehehe.” Harry tries to laugh evilly as he pushes Louis to the couch, and holds both his hands with his one and traps his feet between his knees and starts tickling his waist.

Louis shrieks and laughs at Harry as Harry continues to tickle him.

“Mercy, mercy Harry.” Louis shouts.

“A kiss.”Harry says, relentlessly attacking Louis.

Louis pushes Harry, places his lips on Harry’s, and places a big wet kiss there.

“There ya go.” Louis says as Harry loosens his grip on Louis.

“Let’s get to work. Or I will not get anything done.” Louis says, guiding Harry down to the basement.

“Here change into this. I will get the sketchpad and pencil.” Louis says, handing him the leotard and pants.

Harry undresses before putting it on. Louis  sat on a stool with his sketchpad in hand.

“I am done changing. What’s next?” Harry asks.

“Stand right here.” Louis gestures to the spot right in front of him.

“I am here. Now what am I supposed to do?” Harry asks.

“Just stand there, so I can sketch you, but let me start with feeling your torso.” Louis explains.

“Just as a precaution for weird body anatomy, I have four nipples.” Harry says, wildly blushing.

“You are not human are you? Should have guessed, are you an extraterrestrial being? So where are you from, Mars, or Venus?” Louis teases, laughing as he clutches his shin for balance.

“Well, I can assure you I was meant to be in Uranus.” Harry laughs at his stupid joke.

Louis squawks as he gets the pun. “Have you no boundaries or bones on your tongue?”

“Well, in that case, I have another somewhere else.”Harry says as he wiggles his brows.

“Shut up.” Louis shouts, laughing uncontrollably.

“Make me.” Harry says.

Louis sits straight and ponders over it, before moving forward and letting his ice-cold hands clutch Harry’s nipples. He pinches the top two, and stops when he hears Harry squeal. He laughs but genuinely continues to trace Harry’s front torso. His chest, his extra two nubs, each rib cavity, and the overgrowth of muscles there. He continues to touch him in silence as Harry tries to contain his giggles, from being overly ticklish.

As Louis traces Harry’s diaphragm, and then his abdomen and his bellybutton, he swirls through the smallest cavity of his stomach’s arch and then down below. He can feel the happy trail under the layer of cloth and he wants to pluck and pull them just to hear Harry moan, but he doesn’t. He remains stoic as he traces Harry’s v-line with equal curiosity and lust.

Louis breathes heavily as he pulls back up from where he had to bend a little and goes back to his sketchpad, where he sketches Harry’s torso vertically, as if he were lying down. He roughs out the extra nipples and marks the perfect abs and the cavity of his belly button and the beginning of his waistline. But he doesn’t trace out the leotard.

“Did you draw it? Show me.” Harry demands.

Louis beckons him closer and shows him what he has traced. “Is this alright?”

“This is perfect. Makes me think, do I really look that great?” Harry answers.

“Well, if I traced this and drew this, seems like, sure, Harry you do look like this.” Louis answers, fondly.

“Well, if this is done, what is coming next?” Harry asks.

Louis answers, “I will have to trace your hands next. But I want your hands as if you were touching yourself. In the sense, feeling yourself up, but more feminine.”

“Um, sure, I guess, like this?” Harry asks as he puts one hand over his chest, the other closer to his v-line. Louis touches and re-positions them, a bit more intimately.

“This seems so spicy. You want to design it like this. Isn’t this a bit controversial?” Harry asks.

“This is how I want to picture you. Making the sculpture this way would be really great. If you are uncomfortable, we can change the pose.” Louis explains as he sits down.

“No, I am cool with this.” Harry replies, smiling shakily.

“Now, stay absolutely still, I will trace the muscles so stay taut, and pull the muscles in like, put some pressure on it.” Louis explains as he walks over to Harry. Harry does as asked and Louis touches delicately at his stretched muscles, still of any movement. Louis smiles when he finds that Harry is getting aroused. Harry’s hands aren’t even moving, just sitting there, straight and still, like they’re waiting to complete the ministrations of pleasure.

Small puffs of air leaving Harry’s mouth tickle Louis’ face. Louis basks in his warmth. Harry closes his eyes as Louis rounds up on his fingers around his nipple.  The act itself was not erotic, but the way Louis traced the pinched form of Harry’s fingers and aligned his fingers to rub, but only a hint, over the nub itself. It drove Harry crazy. His face was red, his breath heavy, and he was infinitely close to whining. Louis moved his hand to the other shoulder, just like that, leaving Harry unsatisfied. Harry was afraid the loudness of his heartbeat could be heard in the pin-drop, vacuum silence of the room. He was afraid of the humiliation he would face if Louis could hear his heart racing. His blood was singing in his ears and his heart thrumming wildly. He felt himself go tense.

Louis chuckled at how tense Harry’s body was. He ignores the sleeve of the cloth and continues to trace along the shoulder joint and down the elbow. He felt every scar and, his moles and his goose bumps too. Louis bent down as he moved towards Harry’s v–line where his wrist laid. He tries to round it, and Harry whimpers slightly at the pressure it puts on his waist. He was feeling sensitive and exposed, when he wasn’t even naked and Louis couldn’t even see.  But the way Louis’ fingers glided over his skin, it felt like a war of ice and fire. Louis’ was ice, Harry’s body fire.

Louis’ repositioned Harry’s fingers, closer to his crotch and Harry felt ashamed for being half-hard already. What about Louis’ slow motioned movements and his breath was Harry’s body finding so erotic? Maybe it had nothing to do with the notions, more of Louis himself, his presence.

Louis felt the way Harry’s fingers wrinkled as they curved and he felt the softness of his palm. Louis was sure Harry was made of silk, raw silk. No one could convince him otherwise.

“O-okay. I am done. I am going to sketch these. You can sit down for a minute. I will take some time with the patterns.” Louis shakily whispers.

Harry sighs, saying nothing as he sits down on the conveniently placed couch opposite to Louis. He rests his arms on the couch, pulling and stretching, his bones cracking and releasing any form of tension. He sees Fat Gru come into the room, so he scratches his back twice before sending him away.

It took Louis five minutes before he was done with the sketch. He gestures Harry to come nearer and shows him what he drew. His hands were there on a singular sheet of paper, other than the page on which his front torso was sketched. His hands looked so beautiful. He was reminded of Jack’s paintings, from Titanic. Were his hands really that beautiful, or was Louis’ drawing just making them seem so. He thinks, he will never know. He sees the slight stretches of his muscles, taut and bulging. He felt better about himself.

“Now, I want you to strip off the leggings, I don’t think I will regret anything more than asking you to wear that leotard and pants. They are useless. Skin on skin touch would show just how much your blood raced when I trace your muscles.” Louis says cockily.

Harry breathes out shakily, “You are trying to kill me, aren’t you?”

“No, I am trying to make you feel.” Louis says, absentmindedly hitting Harry’s heart.

Harry chokes on air when Louis kneels down and looks up, unknowing of his actions and what they were doing to his counterpart.

“God Louis, get on with it. I am going to die.” Harry grits his teeth.

“What? What did I do?” Louis asks, genuinely confused.

(NSFW)

“Oh god, come ‘ere.” Harry says, pulling Louis up and smothering him in a full out tongue kiss. Louis is stunned and unmoving, but let’s Harry take control of his mouth and the kiss. It became too hot too soon. Harry pushes Louis on his the couch, falling on top of him as they continue to kiss through it all.

“What are you doing?” Louis whines, when Harry pulls apart to breathe and gets up from where he was lying on top of Louis.

“Thinking of taking you to bed.” Harry replies, breathless and lust-driven.

“Well, then what are you waiting for?” Louis asks, coyly.

“For your consent and lead. And to know how you want to do it. There are several things I want to clear before I take this any further.” Harry asks, lifting Louis up and sitting down, with him on his lap.

“Well, I consent, yes. I am versatile, leaning more towards bottoming. What else?” Louis replies with ease.

“Are you clean? How long has it been since the last time?” Harry asks, cautiously.

“Yes, I am clean. Last time was about four or five months ago. And are you sure you want to do this, Harry? Because let me tell you, I was totally not trying to rile you up right now. Just was trying to get my work done here. Now that does not mean I would not want to if you proposed or things led up to that. I still totally want to do this, if you want to do this.” Louis asks.

“Hell yeah.” Harry says, as he picks up on where they left off, kissing Louis like his life depended on it. Louis turns over in Harry’s lap, straddling him completely. He feels Harry’s semi against his bum. He kisses him harder and grinds down, feeling Harry moan into his mouth.

“Bedroom, Haz.” Louis whispers, biting Harry’s bottom lip.

Harry swings Louis up and on his hip as he stands up. His hands under his thighs, slowly kneading as he continues to kiss him, Louis kissing back, holding on to Harry’s shoulder and bicep as Harry hikes him higher. Louis quietly moans at the strong hands kneading his bottom. He moans and Harry swallows his sounds. Harry starts walking, moving easily, and not feeling any of Louis’.

Louis’ is feeling waves of pleasure course through him in huge surges, rendering him incoherent. Harry knew it from the lax manner of Louis’ body. He held him tighter and kissed him chastely, pulling back and just staring at the boy in his arms. Louis looked angelic, eyes closed, lips parted, swollen and red, and a wide blush peeking through his scruff, and his neck tilted and an open invitation for Harry’s teeth to graze.

Harry pushes Louis against the closest wall and nips at his throat. Louis moans uncontrollably as Harry finds his sweet spot, softly, murmuring things like, “So soft, so small. So tasty, bet you taste even sweeter.” Louis mewls at each nip; each sweet-nothing going straight to his heart, his blood bursting with anticipation.

“Harry please, just please.”

“Please what, Louis?”

“Fuck me, damn it.”

“Gladly.” Harry chuckles as he pulls further, leading them both to Louis’ bedroom.

The room was slightly dishevelled, but the bed was clear, spare of some pillows. Harry dumps Louis on the bed, but careful not to hurt him. Louis quickly gets up and kneels, removing his tank top. Harry does the same, removing his leotard and leaning down to press kisses to Louis’ face. Kissing his cheekbones, his nose, his eyes, his forehead, and his lips. Once, twice, thrice. Louis squeaks when Harry bites on his bottom lip and they both chuckle at the sound.

“You are so adorable. You will be the death of me, Lou.” Harry says.

“Oh no. Whatever must I do if I kill you? Must I hide my face? Like this?” Louis teases, pulling his hands to hide his face.

“Stop trying to be so sweet. I will die of diabetes and glucose spike.” Harry says, as he pulls Louis’ hands away from his face and gently kisses him again, Louis’ just melts in his arms.

“Stop being cute, this was supposed to be sexy.” Harry says as Louis’ sighs, lying back on the pillow.

“Harry, Haz, lubes in the third drawer. Got no condoms to be honest.” Louis says as he tries to shimmy out of his boxers.

“That’s okay, we will make do. Do you want me to give you a blowjob?” Harry asks, not looking at Louis

“If you want to. I am okay with anything, right now.” Louis says as he completely removes his underwear.

“I would love to. Lie down, a pillow under your bum, love. I will get the stuff.” Harry says, opening the drawer.

Louis does as asked, and Harry get’s the lube. Harry’s breath hitches at Louis’ clean-shaven state. It should have been impossible for a blind man to shave the more sensitive area, but  it seemed, Louis was an exception.

Louis whined and Harry realized he was taking too much time. Harry quickly moves to the bed, leans on top of Louis, and kisses him sweetly. Louis grinds against Harry’s hard groin. The friction felt nice and Louis moaned into the kiss, causing Harry to moan too. Louis groaned when Harry’s hand moved down and pressed into his hard cock. A hum in the back of his throat is a mark of approval for Harry.

Harry quickly leaves Louis’ mouth and turns towards his cock, then he is face to face with Louis’ cock and he wants nothing more than to put his lips around it. He palms his own hard-on as he takes Louis’ cock in hand and starts to gently stroke him.

He puts his lips around the head and licks his tongue over the slit, eliciting purring noises  from Louis. "Oh Haz!"

Harry uses his response as motivation for him to surge forward and take more of Louis in his mouth, slowly sucking on it. Louis was having a hard time staying still as Harry pushed him to his limits. Both of Louis’ hands were on Harry’s face, feeling the outline of his cock on his thin cheeks. Louis almost came when he felt his cock strike across Harry’s throat and his tongue on the vein throbbing near his base.

Harry tugged at his balls, but he wanted to look at Louis' eyes while he came, so he brushed his thumb over Louis’ eyelids and he immediately came into Harry’s mouth. Harry sucks him dry and then moves back up to kiss Louis, softly. Louis lays there boneless, having a great post-orgasmic tinge to his nerves.

Harry grabs the lube and asks Louis, “Do you still want this?”

Louis huffs out a yes and shakes his bum as an invitation to Harry; Harry laughs and shakes his head at Louis’ childishness.

“I am going to prep you properly before asking you again, in case you change your mind.” Harry says as he takes hold of the half-used lube bottle from the bedside table where he had left it. Harry applies lube to two of his fingers and then circles one finger around Louis’ tightened rim. He slowly enters one finger in and Louis unclenches before breathing out a huff.

Harry slowly pokes in another one and starts scissoring and Louis’ rim opens up to adjust, the sight is so enticing that Harry licks on his lips before leaning down and pressing his tongue in. Louis moans loudly and his hands try to grab at Harry’s hair, but are met with a tightly made bun. Harry chuckles and his tongue sends vibrations through Louis, causing him to whine from the pressure that was not enough. Louis pulls Harry’s hair out of the bun and then his hands immediately curl into Harry’s hair, causing Harry to jerk forward and press in harder. The pressure of his wide tongue and two fingers is a lot for Louis, all at once overwhelming him.

“Stop putting me on edge, I want to come only once you are inside me, fuck.” Louis groans out.

Harry stops licking inside and pokes his tongue twice or thrice before coming up to breathe and chuckles at the sight of a red faced Louis. The confusion is clear on Louis’ face when his body aches for more when right now he wanted Harry’s tongue out of him. The wet heat was vice and Louis wanted it more.

Harry’s wildest fantasy was right in front of him, all open and wide for him, this was driving him crazy. He doesn’t waste too much time and starts to lube his cock, and aligns himself to Louis’ hole, before asking, “You can ask me to stop whenever. Alright?”

Louis spreads his legs wider as he moves a bit forward and guides Harry’s cock towards his hole. Both of them moan as Louis slowly slips it in and tries to move down to meet Harry’s hips. However, he cannot because it is so overwhelming and it is Harry and his hands are on his hips and he is holding onto Harry’s shoulder now and Harry is not pushing his limits, he is patiently waiting for Louis’ to get adjusted. Louis cries out, “Oh, Harry! You are so deep, it feels so good. Do you think you could move?”

“Just a moment, baby. You are so tight; I don’t want to hurt either of us.” Harry replies, voice choked. Harry wanted to push into the heat of Louis’ bum. He cannot bring himself to buck up into the sweet, sweet heat of Louis. His senses are in overdrive, filled with lust and he wants to push Louis down and fuck him,  but he cannot, he wills himself to stop.

When Harry bottoms out finally, Louis’ arms wind around Harry’s neck and his fingers wind up in Harry’s hair. Louis grinds down gently, but he feels so full right now, so fucking full and he wants to move, but fuck, Harry is impaling him and it is so wide and so long and it is Harry.

The moment is over and Louis is a moaning mess as Harry attacks him with his lips on his nipples, slightly sucking and his hands on his hips caressing softly, and Harry starts thrusting, moving up and down, left right, in figure eights and fast.  Harry hums around his left nipple and Louis moans at the feeling of being full with Harry while simultaneously giving him just as much if not more pleasure. His nipple was red and swollen as Harry pulled off with a pop.

Harry moved faster, pushing up into Louis. Louis was whining, and Harry pushed him down and laid him straight as he fucked into Louis, harder and faster.

“More! Give me all of you.” Louis moaned out as Harry grabbed both of Louis hands that had started touching him, and pushed them over his head and held onto them. He smirked at how helpless Louis looked in that moment as his face crumpled and in equally faster time, his mouth opened wide. Harry held his hands with one and pushed his other hand to hold Louis’ thigh over his shoulder as he changed the angle to fuck into him harder than before. Louis’ mouth was open in a silent scream as Harry attacked his prostate with hard thrusts in the perfect rhythm he had built, not once did his hips stutter as he attacked Louis’ insides like a hungry predator.

Louis’ voice stuttered and his breath hitched when Harry folded him in two to fuck him better, the earlier assault felt meagre in front of the oncoming move. Louis writhed under Harry, loving it too much. Harry was lost to lust and Louis was partially conscious. To some extent the bruising on Louis’ hips from where Harry was holding him and the bites on both their chests and swelling of Louis’ tummy where the indent of Harry’s cock could be seen were like the hints of prey and predator in action.

Harry freed Louis’ arms and Louis’ immediate reaction was to put them behind Harry’s neck and pull him up where he could kiss Harry. It was a bite and punch together, it was bruising and heated and filled with passion.

“H-Harry, m’ close. Fuck, harder.” Louis moans.

Louis’ back raised in pleasure grinding down to meet Harry’s thrusts. He knew Harry was close from his thrusts turning erratic, losing rhythm. A final blow to his spot has him arching off the bed and Harry peers from under closed eyes to see Louis come in white ropes all over his tummy and chest, eyes closed, mouth open in a silent scream, and body looking deliciously wrecked.

“I’m close too, shit. Bear with me some more.” Harry stutters out. His hips stutter as Louis’ tries to thrusts down and help him to his orgasm. Harry thrusts hard and slow, thrice before he can feel Louis clench around him and he gives up, letting pleasure take over him. He comes inside Louis, filling him up to the brim. Louis moans at the feeling of hot come spread on Louis’ walls. Harry drops down heavily on top of Louis, both breathing loud and fast.

“That was-“ Louis starts.

“Yeah, it was.” Harry states.

“Fuck, I don’t think I will be able to walk tomorrow. You are carrying me everywhere, Mr. Styles.” Louis groans.

“Not a problem, more like a reward for me, Lou.” Harry chuckles, getting off Louis and walking towards the end of the bed to grab a cloth. He finds the discarded leotard and wipes Louis’ bum and chest, fingering him where his hole was left gaping, leaking his seed.

Louis thanks him and Harry cuddles him smothering him with little kisses to his eyes and everywhere on his face. Louis’ genuinely felt loved as they fell asleep to each other’s heartbeats.

* * *

 

Harry found himself sniffing hair and grinding on a soft plush as he awoke. It took him three minutes of grinding and the sound of another voice moaning to realize he is in Louis’ bedroom, in his bed, spooning him and now trying to hump him for his morning wood ritual. That just would not do for Harry, so he tries to move, but instead is met with a whine and a delicate call of his name.

“Harry, don’t move.” Louis says as he turns around to face Harry. He leans down to place kisses on Harry’s torso as Harry turns on his back, letting Louis take control. Louis’ gets up on his knees, the duvet pooling down his body, giving Harry an unholy view.

“Fuck, Lou. You look so beautiful, so perfect.” Harry whispers as Louis slides down Harry’s body, placing kisses and marking his body with his teeth, he lands on his left thigh and slowly bites his way down to his inner thigh. Louis strokes Harry’s v-line, gently feeling just how perfect Harry was, without a layer of material separating their skin.

Louis goes back up, stifling Harry’s moans with his lips sealing them. Slotting their tongues together, as Harry keeps moaning into Louis’ mouth and Louis tugs on his hair, wild and long. Harry kneads Louis’ under thigh, kneading up to his bum and his lower back. He separates his cheeks and slithers a finger along his crack, making Louis’ break the kiss in a broken whimper, and silent whisper of “Harry, please.” To break Harry’s determined teasing, Louis flutters his eyelids open. Harry gasps at his morning eyes, looking shiny blue, diamond like. Harry was lost of thought and coherency at the scenic beauty of something heavenly sinful; Louis’ eyes.

Louis closes his eyes again, and Harry whines, “I’ll do anything for another look.”

“Anything you say.” Louis smirks.

“Anything. You name it.” Harry murmurs.

“Eat me out, would ‘ya? Use your wide, big tongue and fuck me.” Louis says, teasing Harry with exaggerated tones.

“That’s all?” Harry asks chuckling.

Louis pouts at Harry, but says nothing.

“You could have told me to burn the world and steal the sun and I would have done it. Eating ass is a delicacy, especially your heavenly arse in my face. Come ‘ere. Ride my face, Lou.” Harry says, sternly.

Louis sighs before Harry helps him guide himself to Harry’s face that lay on a pillow. Louis kneels over his head as Harry’s tongue pokes out to wet his lips in anticipation. Seeing that Louis’ height was short, his kneeling position was closer to Harry’s face, but not nearly enough for Harry to eat him out.

Harry pulls Louis’ hips down and his mouth salivates at the memory of the taste he got last night. Louis whines high in his throat as Harry pulls him closer and the wet slick heat of his tongue prods where he’s the most sensitive. Harry sucks harder as Louis goes wild, and crazy for more. Louis’ hands go to Harry’s chest and clutch tightly as Harry prods in deeper, face slick with saliva.

Louis grinds down, wanting him to go deeper and stop at the same time, he whines at his confusion, causing him to slide down lower and a specific ridge becomes an obstacle on Harry’s tongue causing them both a scrumptious amount of pleasure.

“Fuck, do that again.” Louis moans out as Harry licks over the spot again. Harry complies and continues to do so until Louis is full on riding his face, hands tugging at his own hair, whimpers falling from his lips.

Harry’s jaw ached from not taking a break for so long, but he was a man on a mission and would not give up. He determinedly slipped in again, arching his tongue to hit all the right spots, pulling Louis closer to his orgasm.

Louis came with a gasp of Harry’s name and a stutter in his grinding. Harry stopped and pulled Louis off him and cuddled him to his chest. He wiped the come off his chest and pushed his finger in Louis’ mouth. Louis moaned against his finger, sending the sounds straight to his semi. He turned to Louis and kissed him with his swollen lips, Louis’ taste fresh on his tongue. Louis kisses him back and they lie there kissing each other for quite some time, before there is a bark at the door.

Harry says, “I will get up, you keep lying down.”

“You are husband material. Thanks.” Louis murmurs in his half-asleep state.

Harry giggles softly as he finds some clothes for himself; he ends up wearing Louis’ small pyjamas and no shirt. He opens the door to let Charlie in. Charlie, however, doesn’t come inside but leads Harry to the kitchen. Harry follows him and chuckles when he sees the empty food bowl and his lazy cat curled into the adjoining one. He shoos the cat away and fills the two bowls for Charlie and another discarded plastic box for Fat Gru.

He goes back to Louis’ bedroom and finds Louis curled in Harry’s spot, covered in the blue duvet, his hair sticking up on his forehead and everywhere else, his body looking snug and literally, tiny.

Harry removes the uncomfortable pants and gets back in bed behind Louis, spreading his limbs to accommodate Louis. Harry keeps looking at Louis, memorizing all his features. The crinkles by his eyes, the lines on his forehead, each wrinkle by his nose and how every breath made them scrunch. His little crooked ears, his lip open on his left side, his sharp animal like canines, his scruff and how it is a slightly lighter shade than his hair, its roughness, and the cuts hidden underneath.

Harry was falling, and he knew it. He knew that when Louis opens his eyes again, the clueless beautiful stare would make him fall all over again. Each time Harry noticed another detail of Louis’ face, he fell in love with it. Currently, his favourite detail was the three freckles on his cheek that aligned like a constellation, into a triangle. Just how lovely is Louis, and how much more love did Harry have to give up before he ran out?

Harry knew the answer that there won’t be much left, but with what he had, he would spend it on Louis. He was falling without a parachute into the arms of a blind man with no soft ground at the base. However, Harry wanted to crash land and live like that forever. Also, he had faith that his aim was proper, the blind man would catch him and protect him, and he had no doubts. He shuffles in closer to Louis, his hand softly caressing his cheek. He quietly murmurs, “I would much rather be dead than live without you. What have you done to me? What is this magic you hold? Your enchanted self has me as a slave underneath your feet. I swear to god, I will protect you from everything and make you laugh till your cheeks hurt. I will make sure you never cry and I will keep you safe even from yourself. I am so in love with you Louis, do you even know?

“I will burn myself before hurting you and I will kill to make you smile. You drive me crazy, absolutely crazy. What is this connection we have? Why did it take me no time to fall in love with you? Did I dive in too soon? But it doesn’t seem like that, Louis, Louis, Louis, God. Jesus Christ, I am going crazy. Mum’s going to have a field day with this one. I am sure she will love to meet you, maybe in Christmas, or next year, perhaps.

This past week, I have thought about you and nothing else. You don’t know how vast the whirlpool of my mind was, screaming, nothing but your name. It’s like each cell of mine is in love with every cell of yours. Do you think it’s still too early to make you mine forever? I want everything with you. My life, my soul, my time, my mind, my heart, my every breath, it’s like I have survived life only for the moment my eyes fell on you.

“I know you believe in soulmates, I do too. Do you think we could be? I want to shut up, but I can’t. I want my every breath dedicated to you and your admiration, is that possible?” Harry asks. Louis’ sleeping body shuffles closer to his and that is answer enough. 

* * *

 

“Harry, you coming with us?” Zayn asks, interrupting a heavy conversation between Niall, Louis and Harry.

Its Sunday afternoon, and Niall had been furious since that morning. All the signs were there. Niall only huffed at Harry, glared at Louis and snapped at anyone trying to talk. It is after the class has finished and the five are the only people there. Liam is talking to the last of his students when a heated and loud argument broke out between Niall and Harry.

“It has been a week at most, what do you two mean? Yes, I know you had sex and I know you two confessed your feelings, but guess what, I am not allowing this.” Niall whisper-shouts.

“It’s not about the longevity of knowing each other but what and how we feel about the other. Niall we never got along, because you think I am creepy, but give me a chance to make it up to you. I want to be here for Louis and take over where a friend cannot help. There are things Louis wants to share with me, moments only meant for us. You need to step back a little, with the over-protectiveness.” Harry explains.

“Do I mean nothing to you two? I have been here the longest and I know everything about him, his little habits to everything he feels and does, and you just swoop in, gather him in your hands as if he is a fucking Chihuahua, and expect me to be fucking fine with being discarded like a bloodied bandage? I am warning you Harry, I am not disposable. I will always be Louis’ number one best friend, whether you share kisses or not. I have been with him when he could barely walk in a straight line and stayed with him until now, and bear in mind, I will always be there. We will be having a thorough talk about this. Now is not the time, neither it is the place, but I am going to need to talk to the both of you.” Niall huffs, turning around and stomping off.

Zayn’s question lay unanswered as Harry sat down and combed his fingers through his hair, other hand lying on Louis’ thigh, softly moving in circles. Whether he did it knowingly or unknowingly will remain a mystery to Zayn.

“So, I will take it as a no, I am guessing.” Zayn says, softly rubbing the back of his neck.

“No, actually, Louis, want to join Zayn and Liam for lunch? I thought you had plans with Niall because I hogged you yesterday, and Friday evening, and this morning, shit, Fat Gru is still at your place, I will pick him up after, but lunch?” Harry asks, hands holding Louis’.

“Seeing as I have no plans this afternoon, yes, I agree, a plan with you lot will be quite nice.” Louis sighs answering the expectant men.

“Liam, do you hear that, we are going on a double date.” Zayn excitedly says as he sees Liam walk over to them. 

“Seems great. Where are we headed?” Liam asks offhandedly, busy staring at the way Harry held Louis closer, whispering in his ear, soothing the panic-stricken lad. Everybody in the vicinity could see just how much Harry loved Louis, Liam couldn’t help but think if Harry was aware?

“I love you, Harry. But Niall is my friend, and I know he seems like a dickwad, he is only protective. Give him time to warm up to you.” Liam hears Louis whisper back to something Harry had said moments ago.

Harry sighs muttering a ‘yeah, you are right, love.’ And Liam can’t help but notice the little kisses Harry peppered on the side of Louis’ face. They were little flutters, butterfly like. It was adorable, but Liam was questioning, ‘How close were these two boys?’

“They are together, Lima. They confessed and are all doped on love, right now. Leave them be, they will follow us to Preston’s.” He hears Zayn say.

“Oh, okay then. Bye lads.” Liam says, grabbing Zayn’s hand and his bag before leaving through the wide door.

“They just met last week. Is it possible for them to have grown so close in a week? A busy week, might I add.” Liam asks, curious and confused.

“Yes, it might have been a bigger infatuation on Harry’s part, but Louis looks equally enthralled. It’s not about time, Liam. It’s about compatibility and emotions. If I had the guts to talk to you, I would have not tripped on my words back in college; we would have been together longer by now. But guess what, I am still in love with you like I was before, even if we didn’t talk back then. I love you more each day. es, sometimes it gets annoying how oblivious you are regarding my love for you, but that’s what makes our love, my love, more special. I know that with you, I am happier; I am inspired and livelier than I ever was before.

“Just like us; that’s how they feel too. Harry is a fool, falling over his feet, toppling over words and an expert in having his heart broken.. Louis on the other hand, he is guarded, has a security pass code around his heart and has a friend who is overprotective. Louis has had his share of heartbreak, just as devastating as Harry’s and somewhere they both lost pieces of themselves. Together, they are like a puzzle pieces finally setting in completely. They are like a lock and key. No, not locks and keys. They are more like fire and wood, like water and thirst, like pen and ink, like a heart and body, like a, I don’t know how to explain this. They are just compatible, but also complementary, and somewhere also supplementary.”

“Like the short hand and the long hand of the clock.” Liam completes, excited to get the correct description.

“Pardon?” Zayn asks.

“Like the time hour hand is meaningless without the minute hand and the minute hand is useless without the hour hand. So it goes Harry and Louis are meaningless without each other. They are complementary, supplementary, and compatible.” Liam explains.

“I guess so, my art connoisseur.” Zayn chuckles, driving with one hand, other caressing Liam’s knuckles.

* * *

 

“I had a great time with you all. I guess it’s time we leave. I started the clay work last night and it must have partially dried today. I should get going with the other parts, before it completely dries off. Harry has to correct assignments he has put off for the weekend and has to collect Fat Gru before he goes. Thanks for having us.” Louis says as Harry guides him out of his seat.

“No problem Lou, it was a pleasure. Harry, mate, see you Monday. Goodbye.” Zayn says as he and Liam get up too. They enter the parking lot and Liam sees how carefully Harry guides Louis to his car. Louis pecks his cheek twice for helping and one on the lips, just for fun.

Back at Louis’ house, Harry picks up Fat Gru and bids adieu to his beau. Kissing the shorter boy on the lips and reminding him just how much he loves him.

Louis is sat alone in his house, petting Charlie when he realizes he has yet to talk to Niall since that morning. He calls the lad up and asks him to come over. Niall agrees and within minutes there is a knock on his door.

“Hi, Lou. I brought Rocky Road and Mint Chocolate tubs with me. Hope it’s a long story.” Niall huffs.

“You were prepared? Or are you just lucky?” Louis asks sceptically, digging through the Mint Chocolate tub.

“I expected your call, kept them handy, just in case.” Niall says, smiling widely. “Now, for the tea.”

“What do I tell you? It was simply an invitation to bring take-out...” Louis starts.

The next hour and a half is filled with apologies, gasps and choking laughter and secrets shared and feelings told, promises made and empty ice-cream tubs.

Niall promised Louis that he would try to warm up to Harry, deciding to give the green-eyed lad another chance. Niall forgave Louis for not telling him earlier and about the fight from that morning.

* * *

 

While Harry corrects his assignments and grades them, he is slightly distracted by the fact that he is in love. He feels his phone vibrate on the coffee table and picks it up in hopes of it being Louis. It turns out to be his mum.

“Hi, mum. How are you and before you ask, I am doing well.”

“I am good, Harry. I called to ask how you have been doing lately. I never get your calls anymore, neither you, nor your sister. Tell me love, how has life been treating you? Do I need to pull it all out of you?”

“Life has been treating me extra special, mum. Just extra-extra special.”

“Did you meet someone finally?”

“Yes, mum. I kind of did. He is really great. He is only a little older than me, two years. He is so adorable; I swear to god, you need to meet him sometime. You will fall in love with him, if anything. He is a music teacher, at our Uni.”

“Oh, I am so happy for you, Harry. I am super excited to meet him. Baby, do you think you could do a face time? I don’t think I will be in town for Christmas. We might be in Honolulu. Right after Thanksgiving. Robin has to do an office handover and we need to be there. So this year it’s no family Christmas.” Harry could hear his mum pout with sadness on the other end. He, too, was pouting at the thought of not celebrating Christmas with his family.

“Oh, we can all just video-conference, together and enjoy from afar. It will be just like old times.” Harry says, sadly smiling, in nostalgia of the three Christmases he spent far from home, because home was where the old heart stayed, and he was in no way ready  to deal with it all.

“Or we could just meet up later, we will be back on the 28th and then we can all give our gifts.

“I will ask Louis what his plans are for the holidays. We will all talk through it and then we can discuss. Tell me, mum, how have you been, lately?”

“I have been good. Just miss all of you a lot. I am so sorry, Harry. I am your mother and I should have known how you were feeling, but I was so oblivious. I thought you were alright and you weren’t. It just seems like I never really apologised to you for being such a bad mum.” Harry’s mum said, soft sniffles interrupting her speech.

“Mum, it was my fault for keeping it all bottled up. I could have just told you the truth instead of pretending that I was too busy to acknowledge the fact that I was sad. I could have not made excuses and told you how exactly it hurt me to go from being in love one minute to being heartbroken  the next. I was at fault to think that he ever loved me. He was a liar, and why are we talking about things that don’t bother us anymore? I let go long ago and so should you. I am happy and good now, you should be good too. Okay?” Harry asks, tears pooling in his eyes. He blinks them back anyways.

“I will be good if you be good, baby. Mama loves you.” He hears some other murmuring on the other side. “Robin loves you too, and so do Caleb and Michael.”

Harry laughs at that but replies, “Tell them I love them too. Also, tell them that I miss them a lot.”

“They say you are a beep bop for skipping the reunion. They drove a minivan and drank beer from a box while talking like middle-aged housewives. Boys you know.” He hears his mum laugh heartily.

“Tell them they are all wankers for not sending me the pictures, Fat Gru agrees. Also, I am busy correcting assignments, and if they are that free they could do some freelancing for me.” Harry chuckles.

“Yeah, sure I will tell them, they just ran off to have a dirt wrestle in the driveway. Talk to you soon, baby.” Harry’s mum says as Harry returns the thought and hangs up.

Harry dries the stray tears that leak out of his eyes. He smiles ridiculously at some text Louis sent him. He makes himself some dinner and continues his work. As he is working he plays some songs he had on his phone. The first song that comes on is Dancing in the Moonlight by Toploader and he can’t help but move along to the song. He sees Fat Gru eyeing him from the corner of his eyes and judging him, but Harry doesn’t care. He is just really happy tonight.

* * *

 

“So how many of you have actually bothered to complete the assignment?” Harry asks, cheerfully.

The last two weeks have gone flying by. It seemed so short and it felt really great. He was constantly finding reasons to go over to the Music Department, just to see his beloved. He was being casually asked if he was dating the professor, by colleagues as well as students. He always brushed it off, and so did Louis.

“All of you? That is stunning.” Uhm, just pass them in according to the rows and groups. I will grade them and give them back  on Tuesday or Wednesday. You can leave, now. Remember to study for the test on Thursday. And happy beginning of Fall. For no credit you can bring me a pumpkin spice latte.” Harry quips as people start leaving, chuckling at his joke.

Harry leaves the classroom, with a heap of files. He grabs half of the files and his stuff before locking up the office and leaving for the week.

He catches up with Zayn outside his car and he chuckles at how red his best mate looks.

“What happened?” Harry asks laughing at his ridiculous state, as he places all his stuff in the back.

“Liam just asked me to move in. I said yes, and I am moving in with him tomorrow. Aaahhhh, fucking finally!” Zayn says, loud enough that Harry feels the need to physically shut him up.

“Ow what was that for.” Harry says as Zayn bites his palm. “I am glad for you, ya’ know.”

“Yeah, I know. But, he finally asked. I was two weeks away from moving out of that shithole. I am tired of my dog being screamed at. Now we can live in a dog-friendly building, with two more dogs and just Lima, dogs, together, gosh! I am hyped.” Zayn says, swinging Harry around and dramatically falling into his arms. To which Harry’s reaction is to drop him and get into the driver’s seat. “Get in, you loser. We are getting sloshed tonight.”

“Hell yeah!” Zayn exclaims.

* * *

 

It’s eight thirty at night when Liam’s phone rings and interrupts his ‘moving things out of my closet to make space for my boyfriend’ fiasco.

“Limaaaa.” A slurred voice says, hiccupping afterwards. Zayn.

“Babe, are you drunk?” Liam asks laughing.

“No I am Zayn, you are Liam, who is drunk?” Zayn answers. He hears some murmuring on the other side. “Heyyyy, Harry says, we are drunk. Can you pick us up?”

“Sure, where are you two?” Liam asks, stifling his laughter.

“At Blue Beats Bar or B Cube, outside the campus’ North exit.” Zayn hiccups. He giggles before saying, “I love you, Li.”

“I love you too, Zee. I will be there in ten.”Liam says as he hangs up.

Liam drives up to the bar to find that the two drunks had started a theatrical strip show right in the middle of the bar. Zayn was auctioning Harry as Harry tried stripping off his clothes, still only in his shirt and boxers, with his tie hanging loosely from his neck and his feet clad in socks.

He apologizes for their antics only to get two bottles of beer in return from the crowd that had assembled to watch the two. Harry demands to be left at Louis’ and Zayn demands to kiss Liam while he is driving. Thinking of all the hazards he forces him into the backseat with Harry who had started stripping again only to drop unconscious in the blink of an eye. Zayn pokes Harry’s stomach to check if he was breathing as Liam started driving towards Louis’ house.

“He likes my thighs, I like his eyes. We are in love, a fire burning on the stove. I wish I could keep him as mine forever. Do you think he will leave me never?” Harry says, not opening his eyes.

“Yes, Harry, Lou loves you so much. He will keep you forever.” Zayn says cuddling his best mate as Harry went back to sleep.

Harry woke up again when Liam dropped him off at Louis’ and Harry barged in partially naked, and calling out to Louis who was in the basement, going over the sculptures. He didn’t want Harry to see them so he rushed upstairs to find snores filling the room. Charlie guides him away from the heap of clothes and leads him to the couch where Harry was asleep. Louis kisses his forehead and lets him sleep.

“I am in love with a child.”

Louis uses Harry’s sleepy and naked state to his advantage and traces out Harry’s feet and fingers to add that extra touch.

* * *

 

It’s five in the morning and Harry hasn’t woken up since last night. Louis continues to trace his body, roughly marking the indents he has to make.

 At seven in the morning Louis is done doing his work and decides to go into the kitchen and place a bottle of water and a couple of ibuprofens for Harry to wake up to. He feels the tablet structure in order to grab the right ones.

At precisely eight in the morning, almost eleven hours later, Harry opens his eyes in cold sweat with last night’s poem on his tongue. He shouts the words out and Louis is pleasantly startled at it. Louis jumps up from his couch as Harry loudly winces at the headache he has.

“Here, drink this and take these.” Louis softly whispers.

“Thanks.” Harry murmurs, still unaware. “Louis, why am I at your place?” It suddenly hits Harry. “Oh god, I got so drunk last night that I told Liam to bring me here. I am so sorry if I was any nuisance to you.”

“I quite enjoyed your stay here to be honest. You didn’t move an inch from how you went to sleep last night. But I suggest you take a shower and borrow some clothes if you want.” Louis chuckles.

“You are right. I am still sorry Louis.” Harry mutters as he gets up and gathers his clothes to put them in the wash while he showers.

* * *

 

“Niall bought breakfast, you lot don’t worry.” Niall says as he barges into the kitchen, softly loud.

“Hi there Niall. Thank you so much.” Louis says as he hugs the boy.

Niall places everything on the table, and examines the room. There was food in Charlie’s bowl, nothing unusual, till he sees three plates on the dining table.

“Um, Louis, why are there three plates here?” Niall asks.

“That’s for me, Niall.” Harry says with a hand wrapped in the towel to dry his long hair, the other awkwardly gesturing towards the plate.

“Oh, you stayed over last night?” Niall asks, pleasantly.

“Yeah, got drunk and asked Liam if he could be dropped off here.” Louis chuckles. Already seated on his table.

“That’s cool. I just bought extra pancakes, just in case. Have a seat y’all.” Niall says.

Harry smiles weakly and Louis giggles thinking something to himself.

“Why are you laughing?” Niall asks as he serves the food.

“Oh, I heard a small poem somewhere. It’s adorable and cute. Wanted to hear it, Nialler?” Louis asks, devilishly smirking.

“Yes, sure.” Niall says, happily oblivious.

“It goes, ‘He likes my thighs, and I like his eyes. We are in love, a fire burning on the stove. I wish I could keep him as mine forever. Do you think he will leave me never?’ yeah.” Louis says, giggling immediately. Harry flushes over completely, unnoticed by Niall.

“Oh god, that is embarrassing, whose is it?” Niall asks through the morsel he was chewing.

 “That is a masterpiece by a very drunk Mr. Styles.” Louis says, laughing breathlessly.

“I was drunk.” Harry says, hiding his face, extremely embarrassed.

“That is your excuse for being so in love with me?” Louis says, with a fake pout.

“I found it the declaration of the century. I quite approve.” Niall says, chuckling softly.

“Let’s just have breakfast and let me fake my death and run away to Netherland.” Harry says, groaning at his red face.

“Hey, Harry, I am not teasing, I am serious, it’s really beautiful how your drunken mind automatically turns towards Louis. It’s something no one has ever done for him.” Niall says, politely.

“It’s true, Haz. It was very lovely, I am not kidding.” Louis says, letting his hand reach out to hold Harry’s.

Harry smiles at the gesture. Harry remembers to call his neighbour and asks her to kindly feed his cat. The old lady, who was also the superintendent of the building and had a duplicate of his keys, agrees to do so, relieving Harry.

After breakfast Niall leaves for the library, he had a weekend shift this week. Harry and Louis cuddle on the couch with Charlie at their feet. They were watching an old French movie, that Harry didn’t understand head and tail of, to be honest, he did understand, just not too much. Louis would repeat lines and then tell Harry the English version in a very dramatic manner.

Harry was floored.

The movie takes a break, an advert disturbing the cadence it had set. It sends triggers to the turmoil in Harry’s heart. He mutes the telly and turns to Louis and asks, “Do you think we are going too fast?”

Louis turns in shock, eyes wide open, and mouth twitching downward. “Why do you think we are going too fast?”

“No, no, darling, I didn’t mean that. Just that, it’s only been three weeks and normal people standards say we are moving too fast. First meeting turned into an elaborate stay and date. The next time we met it was the next week, and over dinner I told you I loved you, you said you loved me too. The sculpting and tracing led to sex and then after that too, it was either morning coffees together, lunch breaks at the Uni, dinners at yours, even our pets are getting along fine. But, I just question myself when I am alone at night, is this right? What I am doing? Does this go around two ways? Or will it come back to bite me in the arse? Am I alone in this? Or does Louis think we are going too fast and should I slow down a bit? But then each time I look at you, it’s like another flower of love blossoming in my heart.” Harry clarifies.

“No, your fear is rational. Just that, I don’t think I have ever felt this way before. With Ricky, it was a bad relationship, like I was being compelled to like a person who was inwardly corrupt, fake and dishonest. And with everything that went about back in Donny, I didn’t think I would get anyone better. But it got out of hand when he was basically plotting my murder. I decided it was enough, all the sweet-lies and excuses were overrated.

“I decided that after everything, I won’t ever fall back in love. But now I look back and think I was never in love. With you, it was so easy. Just listening to you talk, and everything, it was enough. The way my heart understood things you felt, and the way the words that left your mouth made me feel, I was just shattered and built, you don’t know the effect you have on me. It’s just that, I love you and don’t want to seem clingy, and everything, but I am needy and clingy.

“I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable. I like the pace we are going in. Feels like I have known you forever. Do you feel the same way?” Louis asks, nervous and breathless.

“I didn’t know you felt this way Louis. I want you to be as clingy and needy as possible. To be honest, last night I got drunk, only because Liam and Zayn are moving in with each-other and to us, that situation is so far away. I just want to be with you all the time and it gets so difficult when I am in the middle of a lecture and it suddenly feels like, ‘Oh, what is Lou doing right now?’ It’s so ridiculous, I can’t even say.” Harry says, pulling Louis closer.

“You are stupid, Mr. Styles, if you think I don’t miss when I wake up alone, when no one has wet my brush before me, the lingering smell of yours on my pillowcase. I miss you when Charlie boy knocks on the door when I am changing and he cannot come in because I locked the door. I miss you when there isn’t someone humping me first thing in the morning. I miss you even when I am eating with Niall. That is ridiculous.” Louis says, snuggling into Harry’s chest.

“You are ridiculous.” Louis says, voice muffled.

“You think of me when there is no one to hump you in the morning, aye?” Harry says, smirking.

“Shut up.” Louis guffaws.

“Do you want to-?” Harry offers cheekily.

“God, yes please.” Louis says as Harry picks them both off the couch and into Louis’ bedroom.

* * *

 

Its week four, Sunday and the last day of the volunteers at the sculpting class. Liam decided it would be very cool if they kept the presentations for the night and everybody agreed. So there was an audience, people who actually paid to get a ticket for this night’s presentation at the Barbican Arts Centre, which had financed this project in the first place. There were actual  experienced and interested people, and art connoisseurs sitting amongst them. The venue had been shifted to one of the air-conditioned hall with impressive lighting, a stage and everything needed in an actual art showcase.

 Harry is kind of sad Louis is not sitting with him in the hall, neither are any of the actual participants. Niall is also with Louis in the back, so is Liam. Harry doesn’t have anything to worry about really. But he is still nervous. The showcase was about to start in another two minutes as Harry felt himself grow more nervous.

There were speakers and a DJ sitting at the front controlling the music and lightings too. Harry was in a suit and so were many of the other people. It seemed like a very formal affair. To his surprise, many of his students were there too. Seemed like Zayn sold his tickets in class. Harry was nervous for another reason, Gemma. She was coming to this show, because Harry invited her. Harry didn’t want to overwhelm Louis by calling a lot of his friends, but Ed wanted to buy a ticket for himself and Martha, and so did Gemma when he mentioned what it was for.

Ed was on his way to the hall with Martha, when the lights dimmed down and a single drum roll indicated the start of the programme. Ed barged in with Martha, Gemma in tow with them. They saw Harry’s head and followed up to their seats. Harry sighed in relief seeing his best-friend and his sister. He greeted Martha and saw Niall coming from the backstage. He called him over and Niall came over to have as seat with them. They all introduce each other as the host of the show call over Liam to give a brief introduction to the show.

On  cue, Liam enters with small cards in hand, he was wearing an expensive navy blue designer blazer with black skinny jeans and a white shirt underneath the blazer. “Good evening everyone. My name is Lim Payne and I am the head of the sculpting department....” Liam droned on in his steady and calm voice, his face excited and eyes glowing.

Gemma was sitting closest to Harry, she whispered in his ear, ”Is this the one Zayn is dating?”

“Yes. He’s cool, simple bloke, but has a personality of his own.” Harry answers.

Niall, sitting on the other side of Harry, says, “Hey, Louis has a surprise for you, be prepared.”

Harry’s eyes widen and he looks at Niall and says, “What is it? Tell me.”

“Nope, can’t do that.” Niall mutters.

The show goes on when Liam starts calling out the artists, one by one.

“Adam Dais.” Liam calls out. Adam comes on stage, wearing slacks and a shirt, nothing fancy. He has a trolley with him, with a white cover hiding the sculpture, which he pulls behind him.

“Hello, my name is Adam Dais. I am 32, and I have to present my piece called Ascending Fury.” He uncovers the sculpture that was the intricate face of an angry woman, sharp eyes, a snarl on the lips, and it was very accurate.

“The floor is open to questions and interpretations. Thank you.” He says as the mic is passed around by the staff in the room.

People ask questions and he answers them. Harry and group listen carefully, really enthralled by this. The participants of the first half come and go, each with a very interesting sculpture, different things to portray.

There is a small break of fifteen minutes so that people can move around and Harry only fidgets harder as the last one to present for the day would be Louis. It was more nerve-wracking for Harry than anyone else. He asks Niall millions of time how Louis was feeling, if he could go to him, but to his discontent, he was denied access to the backstage.

A couple of drinks in, Harry is back to being a bit calm in his seat, no longer bouncing his knee or scratching his thigh. The flow begins again, participants coming and presenting. The first presenter this time was Liam himself.

“Hello everyone, as a mentor, I decided, I will be doing this with the other participants. I have this piece that is called ‘Sands of Time’. This piece is the emotional outlook towards the aspects of life, we tend to overlook. I used my boyfriend and his various moods to display how every little thing or situation makes you feel. For e.g. this first one is of him explaining to me all the reasons why he loves me. This particular topic always takes a soft turn.

“The next one is him sternly warning me that if I miss my lunch once more, he will take matters in his own hands. After a hard day at work, when you come home and find your lover, in the kitchen cooking for you, and the smell immediately reminds you that you forgot to have lunch. Your stomach growls as you kiss your beau, and suddenly it catches you off-guard, when they turn to ask you, in the calmest war voice if you had lunch. The answer is, no you didn’t. They make this face, handing you lots of apple pie on a plate, and as you eat they keep explaining why it is necessary. There is love in that anger.

“The disgusted part, the face they make when they find out your disgusting secrets, or things about you they find disgusting. I never pick my underwear off the floor. Or pick my towel from the bed. Imagine three days, your lover isn’t home and you leave all the used clothes on the bedroom floor, and all used towels not in the hamper. He comes home from a field trip and the first thing he sees is dishes in the sink, and house looking like a dump. Their first reaction to you sitting on the couch is to sarcastically smile and calmly ask you what you have been up to. If you don’t catch the hint and run for shelter. They start doing all your work with this face on, scarring you for life with the words they speak and their utter discomfort of it. They still don’t make you work, but their disgust is real. There is love even in that disgust.

“So on, and more.” Liam completes.

* * *

 

 The last presenter of the day is announced, “Mr. Louis Tomlinson. He is a bit special, an extraordinary feat. Please give him a big round of applause.”

Harry cheers the loudest and so do Niall and Ed. Two men come in with a big trolley, as in ‘two people laying down on it’ big. There was a big white cover on the sculpture and soon another man guides Louis to the stage. Louis is wearing a really big smile, shy, but big.

Harry cheers even more and when Louis is handed the mic, Louis’ first words are, “Thanks darling, but Harry, shh.”

The people look back and laugh. Harry’s cheeks flame up with embarrassment. Gemma and Niall laugh at his misery.

“Hello, my name is Louis Tomlinson. I am 28, I am a professor for musical theatre at The University of Arts London. I am blind by birth, and I would like to think I have a gift for arts. I tried my best and with the help of my mentor, Mr. Liam Payne, and my partner and boyfriend Mr. Harry Styles, I have created this piece called _‘Trouble is a Man.’_ ” Louis says the last bit as he uncovers the sculpture.

The room is filled with gasps and immediate silence after. Harry has tears in his eyes and he stands up to clap at the master-piece Louis had made. Other people’s claps ensue and Harry bursts into tears, silently weeping as he sits down. Gemma and Ed look on in shock at the sculpture.

It was the most beautiful thing Harry had ever seen. It was a sculpture of him lying down, with his hands pleasuring him, his feet raised at an odd angle. His left knee was knocked up in a slant, and his other feet was bent vertically, laid down. His upper body was half lying down, half sitting up. His face was scrunched in a moan, his hands looked shivering, and on his chest. There was the arch of muscles from the backside in the perfect and biologically accurate way. The awe in the room was real.

“I had the idea to explore the sexuality of a person way before I was assigned my partner. It just so happened, my resolution was strengthened when I first met Harry. This project, I can tell you, was wholly inspired by Harry. He seemed like any other person, but deep within, I knew from the first moment he spoke, that I was going to lose myself to him. I was extremely bitter at the thought that passed my head, ‘why does this bloke make me feel like this? He is nothing special.’  Who was I lying to, it is practically impossible to meet him and not fall in love. I know what was making me bitterer. It was the thought that I somehow knew, I was going to fall in love.

“This piece portrays, my version, I cannot say vision-“ He and everybody present laughs. “-yeah, in his version, I don’t know how he sees himself, it is in fact a possibility, he sees himself as nothing magnificent. Same goes for the maximum of the population. We see ourselves as nothing special, we envy others beauty. But, sometimes, it’s different. You see this piece is all about self-love. Thus why, this sculpture is seen pleasuring itself. I have had the honour of tracing his body in this particular manner to have known how tense or pliant muscles are. I tried it on myself, honestly, but I found several things don’t add up as beautifully as this one. My back just wouldn’t arch that high, or maybe I cannot touch myself and trace myself at the same time.

“You see, we are bitter about several things. One of them, is knowing what you look like inside these clothes. Or what you look like in a mirror. The moral of this piece of sculpture is to tell you, that no matter how you see yourself, you are different from each point of you. To your lover no matter what, you will be sexy or hot. To your kin you will always be beautiful or cute. And even as time passes, the beauty doesn’t fade, because it lies in the eye of the beholder.  I open the floor to questions and opinions. Thank you.” Louis finishes.

The mic is handed to an elderly man, who asks, “Why the name, ‘Trouble is a man’?”

“You see sir, sexuality is a taboo in today’s society. And so is being any part of the umbrella term LGBTQ+. I went ahead and added both the aspects in one, and have you looked at this man. To me, as a person, as a man, this seems like trouble. A hot, erotic trouble. Hence, ‘Trouble is a man’.”

The mic is passed around several times. More than the times it was passed before. Louis beamed at the attention, as he went  on answering each question. When suddenly someone asks, “How long have you and your partner been dating?”

“Um, around a month now. Yes, today marks the first month anniversary of our first exclusive date.” Louis says, humming shyly.

“Would you say you are in love?”

“Yes, definitely. Have been since the first date. It’s mutual by the way, we have discussed it.” Louis answers without second thought.

Wolf-whistles and cheers go around the room, and Harry knows these are the student’s from his class. Harry has stopped crying, sniffling softly, Niall rubbing his back.

“If that’s all the questions, thank you for having me. All the love to everybody. Good night!” Louis says as he exits, the two men pulling the trolley behind him.

Harry darts from his seat the moment the lights come on signalling the end of the show. He is quick to run backstage, where this time, he is allowed to go in. He wobbles over to the trolley with the biggest sculpture to se Louis pacing around.

Harry surges forward with a cry of his name. Louis’ ears perk at the sound of Harry and turns around to be muffled into Harry’s broad chest. He feels amazing feeling the soothing beat of Harry’s erratic hear. Harry lifts his chin up and kisses him softly, tears streaming down his face. The kiss gets salty and wet, but neither wants to let go.

“I knew this had to be amazing, but seeing you two kiss is not something, I want to witness again, at least not till I am introduced to the genius artist of ‘Trouble is a Man’.” It was Gemma who had followed Harry to the backstage, Niall, and Ed and Martha following suit.

“Louis, meet my sister. Gemma. Gemma, meet Louis.” Harry introduces them both sheepishly.

“I see why he is so in love, you are gorgeous.” Gemma says, hugging Louis.

“I am betting you look just like Harry, just a more oval face. Let me touch.” Louis says coming out of the hug.

“It’s quiet true. Here.” Gemma says, letting Louis touch her face.

“You know what else is true?” Niall asks.

“What?” Louis, Harry and Gemma collectively ask.

“I might not mind dating someone who looks like Harry.” Niall says out loud.

“Oh, what makes you think I will ever date you, Mr. Beer pants.” Gemma teases.

“Oh, come on! That was once! Once and I was drunk.” Niall says, whining.

‘You two know each other?” Harry asks.

“More than know each other.” Gemma states. “I would like to see how much has changed, Beer pants. Good Job Louis and Harry, you too. Bye lads and Martha. Good to see you lot, but I am taking this good-looking chap away.”

“Yeah, yeah. I am leaving with this beautiful lady. Bye boys.” Niall says, instantly following Gemma.

“They are going to fuck.” Louis says, out loud.

“That makes it so much better than just knowing that Niall knows my sister, intimately might I add.” Harry says, annoyed.

“Let it be Haz. They are old enough to do what they want. Focus on this beautiful, life-sized sculpture of your body.” Louis says, pride filling his voice.

“Guess, it’s time we leave too. See you lot later. Bye.” Ed says as he turns to leave.

Louis and Harry bid them goodbye.

“Seems like it’s just you and me.” Harry says. “Wait, where are Liam and Zayn?”

“Gone for a quickie in the washroom. Liam’s presentation made Zayn cry. They have been going at it wildly since then.”

"Let's go back home. Night in sounds good."

"Sounds like the best thing after an entire day away from you." Louis says, hugging Harry closer.

"I love you." Harry announces.

"I know."

 

Thread of your enticing fascination, get attached to my fingers, I am losing myself to you, isn’t that enough?

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of the Collection "1000 Feelings for which there are no names."
> 
> My prompt was '785: The bitterness of already knowing what is inside.'
> 
> I tried my best to incorporate this feeling in this fic, but it is a primary factor here and also not the primary factor here.  
> please leave feedback so that I can feel better about myself.  
> P.S. Pointing out m mistakes would also be a feedback, so please comment.


End file.
